Dance, Dance, Koishii
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: KxHxB. AU. Meet Kagome: serial man avoider slash klutz dancer. Meet Hiten: cold mercenary slash badass womanizing demon. Whoa, deja vu? One going in for the ultimate achievement, the other just trying to dance without getting punch dumped down her shirt.
1. rHyThMs

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome**

**KxH. AU. Meet Kagome: serial heartbreaker slash dancer. Meet Hiten: cold mercenary slash badass demon. Whoa, deja vu? Each going in for the ultimate achievement, not noticing the world clashing and crashing around them, attractions brewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't claim to. But this story, idea, and writing, etc IS MINE! So MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem.**

**A/N: Let's get the party started!**

** () () () **

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**Part One**

**rHyThMs**

** () () () () () () () () () () () **

Are you from the club? Cause if you're not, life sucks.

And if you are, life sucks anyway.

I suppose I should go back to the beginning. WAY back to the beginning. When I sucked, the world sucked, and most importantly, my DANCING sucked. Like hell. This… is going to be embarrassing.

o.O.o.O

"Come on Kagome! You KNOW it'll be fun!" My best friend in the whole, wide world, Sango, was literally hanging on my back. Along with the other killer shopping bags we'd piled there too. She knows I'm an anti-dancer girl. And yet she STILL is breaking down, fake of course, in the middle of the mall, choking me so I couldn't answer yes or no anyway.

Somehow she always managed to drag me to those social events. And I'd make a total and complete fool of myself. Like the time my life-long nemesis decided it would be fun to pour the entire tub of punch down the back of my dress during a prom. I still don't forgive him for that, even if we're pretty tight friends these days.

It was real mean of him, to do that to me. I sorta forgive him, though, because he admits that doing that was being a total jerk. After all, it was my first prom.

Or you could exhibit the next lovely example: Kikyo. She hates me for no apparent reason. (Unlike Bankotsu, who had a reason. I'd slimed him in chemistry for being a jerk and giving me the finger. Then he went and tattled on us to his older brother, Suikotsu. Argh, I still can feel the pain. We've been rivals ever since, until recently. We're cool now.)

So PRESTO! Instant dorko-matic moment as she sticks out her foot when I walk by to get to the microphone for my speech. How dignified. Score one for Kagome.

Or the time I got pushed into the gym pool (along with Sango) at a party in the gym…

I'll leave it at this: I don't do parties.

I may be pretty, with my obsidian hair down to mid-back, with cerulean (natural) tints, and a tanned (naturally, once again) body like a model… But I still wasn't popular, rich, or that type of thing. Frankly I didn't care. But I was still glad I had sapphire eyes instead of dull black ones like the popular girls.

Despite ALL of that, Sango says she really wants to go clubbing, and she can't go by herself. So, I, being extremely stupid, agree and say, "Sure, I guess it would be fun. As long as Bankotsu doesn't dump something down my shirt." Hah, did I just make a sarcastic joke?

"Sorry, Kagome. I'm totally going to mob you now that I've gotten you to agree! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sango?"

"Don't tell me. Did I do a creepy, evil, plotting laugh again?"

"Yep. You got it."

"Well then… Since I'm evil anyway, I suppose I should tell you…"

A major weird thing happened. Bankotsu's head popped out of my shopping bag (one of the many crammed onto my poor back) and it glared at Sango.

"So that's why my bags weigh a million tons. Thanks a lot, Bankotsu." I grumble and drop the offending bag.

"Hey! It's not my fault I got abducted and shoved into a shopping bag!"

"Sango…" I note the evil-guilty look on her face. "WHO **ELSE** DID YOU MAKE ME CARRY AROUND!"

"Um…" She looks innocent enough. Must be a lot of people. "Only about… Oh, just Bankotsu and Miroku." Or not. I see. Our two best, and only, friends. Hey, what can I say? I'm not popular.

"You might as well TELL us why you want to drag me clubbing. You KNOW my dancing sucks."

"Kagome, technically we haven't seen you dance, because… accidents happened first…" Miroku began, his violet eyes gleaming pervertedly as his hand traveled down from his bag, but was cut off with a cold glare on my part. And a huge slap on Sango's part.

"HENTAI!"

Yep, just another normal day in the gang. That is until Sango drops the bomb. "We're going to take dance classes starting today!" She points to a large studio across the tinted glass bridge. "Then we're going clubbing each and every night until you meet someone!"

I spit out a sip of my soda at this, then manage to sputter, "WHAT?" Practically everyone in the vicinity of the bra store turns and looks at me, then spots Bankotsu and Miroku and coos.

"What a lovely boyfriend you've got, ma'am!" The store clerk tells me.

"That's just wrong." I mutter. Bankotsu is so not a boyfriend type guy. He's a power player. How this landed him with us I don't know, and I don't wanna know.

"Anyway, what are WE here for? In a lingerie store?" Bankotsu asks, beet red and totally not enjoying the leering old ladies.

"Thought you like ALL women, 'Kotsu." I smirk, teasing him.

He coughs and twitches. "Not dirty old women, Kagome." He slides over to me, slinging his arm over my shoulder and leans down and gives me a peck on the cheek. I know he's trying to avoid deprived women. I play along, giving him a small peck on the cheek in return.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Sango shouts.

I'll never hear the end of this. "Oh shut up. He's just afraid of old women."

"HELLO? Boy, I thought Miroku had attention span issues." Sango tries to get us back on track..

"So that's why we're here." I state, disgusted by Miroku's sense of perversion.

"OHMYGOD! We're going to be late! We've only got… oh, oops, never mind. We're got to get our gear in under forty-five minutes! Can we do it? Yes we can!"

Silence. I think I hear crickets.

"No comment." Bankotsu says, wandering off to look at the skateboard gear.

"NEED I REMIND YOU? YOU ARE TAKING THIS CLASS TOO!" Sango roars. Boy, she's scary when she's PMS-ing. "Okies? I've got the only cash, so you can't wander off now! And don't bother looking in your pockets, I've got your wallets too."

"Ouch." I say, noticing the heartbroken-bankrupt look they've adopted. "Don't look at me, she's pick-pocketed me too." I turn my pockets inside out, then fix them.

"Come on, there's a in-studio store inside!" She grabs the mourning boys by their shirts, and begins dragging us over.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I cannot be degraded in such a unseemly manner, woman!" Bankotsu cries. Wow, I never knew he had a brain, OR could speak elegantly. "I don't wanna wear a tutu!"

"Relax! Do you actually think I'd let us take BALLET?" Sango snaps, then goes happy-go-lucky, "We're taking the sexy, club-dancing class!"

"Oh… no…" I say, putting on my I'm-dying face.

"What's wrong, baby? With that bod of yours you should shake it like a glass of chocolate milk!"

I shudder as the random man passes us by. "Who WAS that? Why is he just waiting there? Ohmygod, isitastalker?" I hyperventilate.

"Chill Kagome, that was the store manager."

"Oh. He creeps me out. Oh, Miroku fell asleep by the w-" Miroku gets beating number two of the day and finally wakes up.

"Wha?"

"Come on, guys! Unless you want to dance in your underwear, we have to buy SOMETHING!" Sango doesn't know what she's doing, and I sigh and walk into the store.

"Oh look, a napkin." I say, looking at something labeled 'Miniskirt: 40 dollars.' Everyone shudders.

"Sango, give me my wallet. I'm going somewhere else. That store guy gave me a bad feeling." I mutter, and make a swipe for my wallet. Missing totally.

"Kagome, you'll meet creepy people. Oh look, there's the decent outfits!"

"Help." I plead Miroku as Sango starts chucking clothes at me. Soon I'm lost under napkins. "THAT'S IT!" I shout. "I'M GOING ELSEWHERE, OR I'M OUT!"

Bankotsu blinks and Miroku falls over. Sango's frozen in shock. I take advantage and grab my wallet. "See you in… twenty-five minutes."

"Get something sexy!" Sango shouts, suddenly recovered.

"No way!"

"You better, or else I'm sending along Bankotsu!"

"Send him along, I don't care!" I storm off, and Sango sicks Bankotsu on me. "Hey, I'll give you a buck if you go back and bother Sango…"

"Nah, I wanna bother you."

I glare daggers. "Fine." Suddenly I see a bright store with unique clothes. "Ooh." I start off for it. 'J Style.' "Hmm."

"You're going to J Style? I'm gone." Bankotsu zooms away. I wonder why.

"Good riddance!" I chirp anyway, going into the store.

"I'm in heaven!" It's the style clothing I admire: bold, cool, a little sexy, yet not slutty. "Yea! I'm totally shopping here!"

Some fellow in the back zooms out. "You're actually shopping here!"

"But of course!"

"You can call me Jak. How may I help you, madam?" He begins in a nice voice. I laugh, then smile.

"My friend Sango is dragging me to dance classes in half an hour… Is there anything here that's good for that sort of thing, Jak?"

He smiled. "Which class?"

I blush. "I'm not sure, but we're also going clubbing later this evening…"

"Oh, hold on a second, I'll be right back…?"

"Kagome."

"One moment." He zooms away, then a few minutes later, is back.

"Wow, what is that?"

"I'm not sure myself, but it'll look good."

"O-Okay. I'll try it on." I sweep into the changing rooms, forgetting the clothes.

"Here you go, Kagome!" He hollers and hands it over the door. "I got you some shoes, too!" He puts them on the ground and slides them in with his foot.

"Thanks! Is there anything for the dance class, though?"

"One moment!" I can hear him scuttling off, and I can't help but smile as I strip and pull on the top. I gasp a little.

It's black silk, with a crimson dragon crawling up one side, and silver Sakura blossoms floating down the other. The silk is so smooth and cool, it reminds me of a black ocean, rippling and melding against my curves. There's a slit in the top, coming from one shoulder to the other, sliding down farther on one side to reveal a small sloping, elegant triangle of my tanned skin, then snapping back up to my shoulder.

Loose three quarter sleeves with slits in them. Gorgeous and flowing, which is great! I won't spill punch on this one!

I eagerly slip out of my skirt, pulling on the jeans. Again to be surprised at how good they looked. The usual blue jean, with faded lines all over, like scratches of monotone areas. It reminded me melted silver. They hugged my legs, making me look good, yet not like it was ten sizes too small. Plus the shirt covered most of my bottom and was in the same style as the sleeves, billowing out then tightening with a crimson sash around my hips. The shirt continued under the sash. One end sloped down my leg, the other higher by my hips. I loved it.

I burst out of the stall, flew over to Jak, and choked him like there was no tomorrow. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best! I'm always shopping here! Thank you sooo much, Jak! Oh, I'm so sorry!" I let go of him and the color began returning to his blue face.

"Glad you liked it." He grins. "You forgot the shoes, though."

I dash back to the stall, hopping around to find the shoes. Silver and black combat boots, the kind I love. With little crimson spikes on the bottom. Glad I wore socks, I lace 'em up, then run back and hug Jak again. "You rock! You must be the best salesperson in the entire history of salespeople!"

"Why thank you. Will that be a good clubbing outfit?"

"Hai, hai. I just need a dance class outfit now."

"One moment." He zooms away and I go back to the dressing room and take off the amazing outfit, folding it neatly as I slip into my school clothes. "Here you are, Kagome." He knocks, which I love. Privacy respecting men always do better in the girl world. I open the door and grin at him, taking the clothes. "The combat boots are great for dancing. You can reuse them several times. Would you like me to get you the three color shoe polish for them?"

"Yes please! Can you keep these at the counter?"

"Sure." I hand him my prized outfit, smiling happily, nearly blinding the poor guy with my million watt smile. "By the way, which club are you clubbing at?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Oh... I'm not sure." I chuckle. "I sound mighty stupid saying that."

"I do it all the time, too. No worries there."

I smiled again.

"I think I should put on my sunglasses, don't you?"

"Probably," I say. "Do you happen to have blue tinted sunglasses? The kin-" He zooms away, coming back with a few perched on his head, a few stacked on each arm, and a few put on.

"Do you like any of these?"

"Ooohh!" I pluck the one he's wearing off, and try it on. "This one!" A nice tinted blue one, with a thin silver frame along just the top.

"Sure, Kagome." I put it back where I found it, and he walks around the corner with them, putting the rejects away and taking it to the counter.

I pop back into the stall to try on the dancing clothes. As I pull on the top, I smile. Jak is a great salesman. It's like he knows exactly what I like.

The same loose billowing style as the other one, tightening around my hips with a white sash. But this one is bloodred suede with white and turquoise beading. Makes me feel like a Native American queen. The sash is different though, instead of just wrapping around my hips, it goes around twice, then tucks under and hangs over. Wow.

"Wow." I say it out loud. The sleeves have slits from the shoulders down to my elbows, where they join and go loose. This one travels over to one side, drooping for a little cleavage, but not too much, due to the other side sweeping down horizontal over it. "Cool…"

I pull on the pants, in for a surprise. Jeans, yet I can practically do the splits in them. The problem is, I can't do the splits. They're black, tight at my hips, then loose and stretchy going down, with plenty of pockets. They tighten slightly at my ankles, and have a zipper going around my thighs, knees, and calves.

"Are these like cargo pants, Jak?" I ask through the door.

"Certainly. Would you like chains?"

"I'll try them on…"

He passes them over the door, and I have to reach on my toes to grasp them. "Thanks."

"No problem." I can hear him wandering off, so I talk to him.

"Do you get many customers here?"

"No, actually, you are the first and only."

"But it's such great clothes and service?"

"Still, I-er the designer gave it a weird name, so nobody checks it out…"

"Well, Jak, you now have a number one customer!"

"You looked really good in the clubbing clothes."

I blushed. Was he complimenting me? Well, obviously he was. But still… "Thank you."

Silence reigned for a few moments, and I could tell he was debating on asking me something. My cheeks turned bright red, and I started hooking on chains furiously. Hey, I actually looked… hot.

"Would you like to represent J Style or whatever we should call these clothes? Of course, not right away. You can decide on what you like, dislike, etcetera."

I didn't know what to say. It was… amazing! "Sure!" My mouth sure knew what it wanted to say. "Seriously?" I asked, popping out of the stall to eyeball him.

"Yes, you might even do a little modeling?"

The stunned look on my face became apparent from the large full-length mirror behind Jak. "Why not?" I declared happily. "I could use a job anyway, my friends say. Besides this place needs more publicity!" I'm grinning again, and Jak pulls out dark black shades.

"I gotcha covered this time, 'Gome."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'mgonnamodeltheseawesomeclothesandwowowowowowowowowthis'llbesocool!"

"Yep, that's women for ya."

** () () () **

"Your total is thirty-three dollars and seventy-two cents."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"For all this?"

"Yep."

"WHOA." I hand him my money and walk out with a dazed look on my face and a few more shopping bags on my back. "Cool." I manage to wander my way back across the bridge to the dance studio. Sango is waiting, and she looks not-too happy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? OUR CLASS IS STARTING IN… eighteen minutes!" She looks at her watch and sighs.

"Did you find anything in that shop of yours?"

"Yeah, but how come Bankotsu came running back?"

"I dunno, I was just shopping. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I might have a job now!"

"That's great, but we'd better hurry up and change. I made the guys change already, before they could protest."

"Alright!"

So we're off into the small, claustrophobic locker rooms. Lucky they had a shower area that was sparkly clean, or else I'd be GONE. I pull off my shirt, and Sango starts laughing maniacally. Offended, and thinking she was laughing at my chest, I snort grumpily.

"Do you ever eat?" She asks between giggles.

"Of course! Why, is my stomach too fat?"

"No, it's invisible! I can't see how you do it AND eat at WacDonalds!"

I laugh suddenly, nearly knocking my bags over. I right myself, and them, then pull out the shirt and start to pull it over my head. Before I see darkness, I see Sango's chocolate brown eyes bug out.

"DID YOU SPEND A FORTUNE OR WHAT!"

"No! Only thirty-three dollars and seventy-two cents!" I say, finally getting it over my head. I begin fixing the white sash as I fiddle idly with the bloodred suede. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, no reason. Other than you look so damn sexy and it looks like if people who are broke, like me, touch it it'll disintegrate?" I blink, and remove my skirt.

"There's a cute black happy cat on your butt." Sango states the obvious, and I turn bright red and pull on the stretchy jeans-cargo pants at top speed. I take off my loafers, those hideous brown shoes; I loath them, and pull out my combat boots, grinning a million watt grin at my feet. I thread the silver laces, then yank and pull, yank and pull them tight.

"Wow, still flexible. That store rocks!"

I start on the chains, hooking furiously, hoping for the same look as before. I'm not disappointed.

"What store?" Sango asks, bewildered.

"The salesman was so helpful, he actually got the outfits for me. How nice." I reach into the white paper shopping bag and pull out my shades, popping them on. "Hey baby doll, let's go kick some butt." I say in a funny voice.

Sango laughs, and soon we're both cracking up on the forest green benches.

"Hey you two! Hurry UP!" I hear Bankotsu yell. "Or else the pervert comes in!"

In record time, Sango is out of her clothes and into a midriff purple cashmere sweater, with a low neck. She's pulled on a pair of black leather jeans.

"Wow." Is all I can say. My BFF looks good. "Miroku'll like it." I say slyly as I pull my hair up into a high ponytail with a black ribbon. Also bought at J Style, found courtesy of Jak.

It works like a charm, she's bright red and I can see a vein throbbing. "Let's go and rock the dance floor, 'Gome."

I cross my arms loosely past each other and make the rock star sign as we put on the 'you messing with me' face. I think we looked pretty good, cause we scared the hell out of the boys.

Miroku was in a loose black tee shirt that said, 'Kiss me now, marry me later' in dripping pink letters on the front and 'dysfunctional' on the back. Black floppy jeans completed the look along with white tennis shoes.

Bankotsu was a little more styled, with an open striped blue and pink polo and a moderately loose black tee shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' in red and an arrow pointing to Miroku. "How fitting." I heard Sango mutter.

He had bloodred jeans, gangster style, with silver chains everywhere. "Hey girls. Ready to be awed by my dancing?"

"He made me let him shop somewhere else, too."

I nod. Smart move, Bankotsu.

"Novel dancers for the clubbing class please report to Room 143." I felt my stomach flip. I hate dancing.

"Sango... I don't feel well…"

"You look great, Kagome. I don't feel too good either. We're just nervous." Miroku says, patting my shoulder. NON PERVERTED! OH MY GOD!

"Thanks Miro." I grin, and he blinks several times.

"Sunny. Shall we go?"

"Yes." I step forward, trip on a nonexistent concrete line, and take a dive. Not hitting the ground, due to some instinct kicking in, I do a one hand flip in what seems like really slow motion, landing on my feet. "I dunno what that was, but I'm not complaining!"

I continue walking, glad I was last in line.

() () () () () 

"Room 143!" Sango chimes, and I step up and turn the brass knob, hoping it's locked and I won't have to dance…

It opens perfectly, with no squeaks, just to spite me. Sango ignores my 'I'm dead' face and pops in with the guys squashed behind her. "Cool."

It's a nice studio. Air conditioned, with hardwood floors, strobe lights, fog machines, booming music, and a group of about six lounging about on a small elevated area I guess is the 'rest' area. I start walking over, glad that their outfits are remotely similar to ours; Sango was right for once.

I pop on in and sit, sighing at my fate as I see the others plop down around me.

The door swings open softly, and a man slides in. "Welcome, students. I am your teacher, Yourouzoku, Kouga." All females, the exception Sango and I, sigh happily and make goo-goo eyes. I can see why they like him, but he's just not my type.

Long ebony hair pulled back into a high ponytail, a tan headband around his head, rough bangs falling over it in waves. An emerald green muscle shirt that shows off his muscles, black gangster jeans. And gorgeous ice blue eyes. Yep, we've got ourselves a player.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kouga the mutt." I hear Bankotsu whisper under his breath, and Kouga's head snaps in our direction.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Bankotsu, long time no see. Forgot how to dance?"

"Nope. My friends dragged me here to put some shame on your name."

"Friends… Huh. Didn't know you had any." He looks us over, not in a perverted way, and snorts as he turns back to his fangirls.

"Alright ladies and… others. We're here to learn the sexy art of club dancing. Whether it's tango or else. Our first dance is the waltz, to measure your skill level."

"Do they even waltz in clubs?" I ask Sango heatedly.

"No idea…"

"You! Miss, come on up to help me with a demonstration!" He swirls over to me, putting his hand out. I see Bankotsu getting angry, and I smile hesitantly.

"I… can't dance."

"Nonsense. Surely one with such a beautiful face can do anything."

"Except dance." Bankotsu growls. My lip quivers, and I stand abruptly and walk over to the center with Kouga, and my nemesis turns purple.

"Grab a partner!" He calls as we make our way to an empty spot on the dancefloor. He has a charming smile, with those pointy canines… Ah, a demon. That accounts for some of his good looks. All the fangirls pair up, and Miroku offers his hand to Sango. Her eye twitches, but she accepts. And the cheese stands alone with air woman. Fuming, with a murderous expression, of course.

"See here." He takes one of my hands and clasps it in his own. "Take the lady's hand and clasp it in your right. While her left…" He arranges me so. I feel like an evil Barbie doll. "Goes upon the gentlemen's shoulder or arm. Whichever you prefer."

When everyone manages that, he continues. "The gentlemen's other hand rests upon the lady's waist or hip, like so." I blush faintly as his hand goes to my waist.

"And there you have your basic waltz position!" I glance over at my friends, and see Sango craning her neck to see what to do, and Miroku looking deeply at her. Bankotsu simply looks ridiculous, standing with a broom in a valiantly attempted position for a dance. His mouth twitches, and he drops the broom, picks it up and sticks it against the wall, before sulking and burning holes into Kouga's head.

"Now everyone watch us for a moment." Oh great. I can screw up. "The first step goes like so…" He leads me, and I follow. Flawlessly? "Then the second…" He leads again, and I follow, and barely avoid stumbling. "And the last!" The last! YAY! Then I'll be free! Right? It goes off smoothly, but suddenly, I'm kissing the ground, and everyone is laughing. Except for my friends, Sango looking worried, Miroku straining his neck to see if I'm okay and Bankotsu…

Looking cruelly at me. And laughing.

Tears fill my eyes up, and I lurch to my feet and walk as fast as possible out of the room, hoping to never return. I don't even glance back once.

A/N: Seemed like a good place to stop… Hiten won't come in for a bit, sorry.

Well, here's a few to help you people out.

VoCaB- 

Koishii- beloved

Hai- yes

**NoTeS-**

**a. Kagome is clearly unpopular, AND can't dance. Not to mention is a total klutz at social events.**

**b. Bankotsu and Kagome were arch rivals until recently, when they decided to combine forces against the greater evil, the POPULAR PEOPLE. (WHY they're nemeses is in the story. Bankotsu was being a jerk, basically.)**

**c. I'd tell you more about the confusingly hyper Jak, but I can't. I'll describe him and give info in a later chappie. **

**d. Kouga is being his usual cocky womanizer that we love him for, and is trying to expand and hit on Kagome by inviting her to dance.**

**e. Bankotsu is obviously either JEALOUS…**

**Bankotsu: NO WAY! (strangles author)**

…**or angry that Kagome is dancing with his other rival. (I think it's the first on-) (dies by choking due to Bankotsu)**

**f. As for dancing with a broom… You don't wanna know. It's a pretty sad substitute for making her jealous though, if I do say so myself.**

**g. Kagome (once again!) ruins her time at the dance class by kissing the floor. Wonder where she'll go? Yep.**

**That's all! Have fun and remember.**

**I'M NOT UPDATING UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS. **

**BY THE WAY, I'LL BE GONE FOR A BIT, VISITING RELATIONS IN NEW YORK. SORRY!**

**Ja ne!**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.**


	2. tEnShI, cAn YoU kEeP a SeCrEt?

Dance, Dance, Koishii 

**darkenedmoonlightflame **

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu. We'll have a vote later on! For now (when Hiten comes in) It'll be a triangle.**

**KxHxB. AU. Meet Kagome: serial man avoider slash klutz dancer. Meet Hiten: cold mercenary slash badass womanizing demon. Whoa, deja vu? One going in for the ultimate achievement, the other just trying to dance without getting punch dumped down her shirt. Each not noticing the world crashing and clashing around them, attractions brewing.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha, or else all my stories would be weird branches off it. This story, idea, and writing is entirely mine, however.**

**A/N: I've changed my summary a bit. Review responses at the bottom. Did you readers find the notes and dictionary helpful?**

**Oh, by the way, Hiten'll seem a little OC to the series at first, you know, being NICE for once. He'll get more Hiten-ish later on…**

** () () () () () () **

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**Part Two**

**tEnShI, cAn YoU kEeP a SeCrEt?**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

I could hear my heart beating in time with my pounding feet, echoing on the cold marbled tile floors of the girl's locker room as I speed walked.

Walking, walking, walking. It was endless. I was trying to keep some of my shattered dignity. Why did I care? I asked myself. I've been laughed at millions of times, but what hurt so much this time?

Maybe because my once-nemesis was laughing cruelly at me as if to say, 'See. You can't dance, you never will!'?

I fight the stinging tears, snuffling softly as I begin to walk faster, not caring where I was going.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

I'm trotting now, and people are looking at me. Rather, gaping. It's not every day you see a girl in beautiful clothes, looking really ugly and crying with a bunch of shopping bags over her shoulders.

I hear them whispering rumors around me. "Did she break her wallet with those clothes?" "Did the salesman tell her she was hideous?"

I stopped abruptly, wiped off what tears I could and marched over to the man who had said such a thing. "The salesman was wonderful. It's not those people that suck. It's YOUR sort, sir."

And I continued, only jogging pretty fast now, rumors flying around my head. "Maybe her boyfriend dumped her!" "Nah, she's waaaaay too ugly for a boyfriend."

At that comment, I burst into tears and broke out into an impossibly fast run, my feet smacking the ground at terminal velocity. People gasped, changing their remarks. "Do you think she heard us?" "Is she an angel?" "Did she get amnesia and get lost?" "How does she run like that?" "Is she running because she thinks she's ugly?"

Again with the ugly comments. I can't stop the tears now, as I come to an abrupt halt in front of the gorgeous rose and turquoise-tinted glass fountain by the west entrance of the mall. I plop down in a non-fashionable, non-caring way, my bags strewn around me.

My arms rest on the rim of the fountain, and my head rests on the place where they cross as the tears run down my face and into the fountain, making endless ripples. They bounce around, and soon I have no tears left to cry. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, sliding closer to the rim, looking into the moving water. Someone is behind me…

"Go away." I command in a watery tone, my voice breaking, thinking it was someone I knew. A gloating Bankotsu in particular.

The person says nothing, yet comes to stand next to me, crouching down with what I'm sure is a pitied look on his face. A tear slips down my cheek. And I thought I didn't have any left to cry.

"I suppose you're here to laugh at me, too, ne?" I say, not sparing the person a glance as I stare into the water, looking for something. Anything. "But all I see is myself…" I whisper, as I stare at the stilling water, watching my reflection ripple and twist before slowly, unwillingly stilling.

As it returns to the stillness it knew before, I notice that it's not Bankotsu standing there with a mocking look pasted on his features. It's a guy, somewhat older than I am. Nineteen, maybe?

My cerulean eyes widen, then go back to normal as I tilt my head and look him in the eyes. They're a deep shade of crimson. His face isn't mocking or pitying. It's… wistful. "I don't wish to have your pity." I say, then turn away.

He just smiles and holds out something to me. "Handkerchief, miss?" I start, surprised at his kindness. I turn back towards him.

I observe him as he grins slightly. He's in a black trenchcoat, with a white and bloodred streaked open dress shirt and an undone black tie, with the two ends hanging around his neck in an upside-down U. Under which is a black half-shirt, showing off his part of his abs. Which are fit, or else he wouldn't be wearing that shirt. My guesswork says his body matches that stomach, and I avert my eyes. He's got on a type of punching gloves, as well, which cut off a little past the knuckles.

He's pretty tanned, but it suits him. Long raven-black hair, pulled back into a thick, dwindling braid that went about three-quarters down his back. And there are those crimson eyes. I'm getting lost in them, so I tear my gaze away.

"Thank you." I say hoarsely, my throat dry and sore. I take the offered cloth and wipe the tears off my face, and grin a small smile at our reflections as I place the handkerchief down on the broad rim of the fountain. I reach up, finding my hair completely wind-whipped and messy, and I shake it out of its ribbon.

I wrap it around my hand, so I won't lose it.

"Say, miss, what's your n-" His jaw is slack when I turn my face back around to face him, and I smile shyly.

"Kagome." I reply to his unfinished question softly.

His features twist from shocked to baffled to pleased to a comical confused look. "Were you the girl running around like a nut?"

I blush and grin and the fountain. "Yep. I didn't mean to make a scene, though."

He laughs, a husky, rough sound. "Well, you got the opposite of what you wanted. I heard rumors of an angel crying at the fountain."

I laugh bitterly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He blinks. "Nani?"

"The ugly angel part, silly."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh sadly and reach out to the fountain, stroking the cool surface with trailing fingertips. "Well…"

"All I saw was a beautiful angel mourning." He says softly, and my eyes widen as I turn slowly to look him in the eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" I demand quietly.

"Do I look like the lying type?" He answers me with another question.

"No…" I whisper. "No…?"

"Hiten." He says, adding, "It was wonderful to meet you, Kagome. I hope we'll have more time to talk next time we bump heads." He gives me that heartbreaking wistful smile again, and I feel myself smiling back. We stay like that for a long moment, then he turns and walks back into the crowd, waving three fingers as he leaves.

I simply sit there for a while, then snap out of it and glance at my companion, the fountain. His handkerchief still sits there, forgotten and unknowingly (or perhaps not) forsaken. I rest my chin on my crossed arms again, and I whisper to the fountain. "Can you keep a secret for me?"

The water flowing from the top seems to gurgle in a melody to me. It's like it's singing. To me, and only me.

"You must. It must be lonely, with no one but a crazed sobbing girl to stop long enough to hear your beautiful music." I whisper, wondering if everyone else would hear it if they stopped to listen.

The water's only response in to continue the beautiful, soothing melodic rhythms.

I pick up the handkerchief he left and bring it to my face and inhale. It smells fresh, like the trees in a forest, like the pure water crashing against a cliff, like the crisp air on top of a mountain. I love it. I tuck the handkerchief somewhere I won't lose it. AKA, my back pocket.

"I think…" I pause, unsure whether I'm being a spot crazy or not. "that I like that guy. Hiten." I blush madly when I recall his smile. My brain chimes in to fight my heart.

'Oh please, he probably pitied you.'

"No… he didn't look at me that way… And he called me… beautiful."

My mind snorted. 'Your friends are coming around the corner.' It said promptly.

So I collected my wits and gathered my bags and slung them over my shoulder just as Sango scurried around the corner with a worried look on a pale face. "Kagome!" She calls out in a relieved tone.

"Yes, Sango?" I say mildly, pausing for a fraction before continuing to gather my shopping bags from J Style and elsewhere.

"We've been looking everywhere! Where have you been hiding!" She's practically breaking into hysterics, and Miroku puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She doesn't even stop babbling. She must have been worried to death.

"I was right here, cr-" I cut myself off, not wanting to add to her stress. Besides, I thought I saw a flash of red and white…

"Did you drop a handkerchief, miss?" A cheery young man with light brown-blond hair beams at me.

It was Hiten's.

"Oh yes! I'm terribly sorry! Did you fall and hurt yourself?" Hey, come on. I have to assume the worst.

He just smiles that same, unnerving grin. "No, miss. I just noticed it."

"Oh. Well, thank you." I take it from him, and try and think of a place to put it. It hits me. How stupid of me. I have a million pockets.

So I stick it in one on my knee, zippering it closed firmly.

"I didn't know you carried hankies, Kagome." Bankotsu says suspiciously.

I don't reply or defend myself. I simply ignore him utterly.

"Sango, Miroku?"

"Yes?" Miroku asks.

"Is Kouga's class still going?"

"Why, yes."

"Are you coming back!" Sango mumbles hopefully.

"Sure. I feel a lot better." I state, and we skip back to the glass bridge. I blink. Was that Hiten's trenchcoat?

Boy oh boy. I've got a paranoia BAD.

** () () () () () () **

"Ah, miss, are you feeling better?"

"Hai." I walk with Miroku, Sango, and the other one to our spots on the dancefloor.

"Since Miss Higurashi has missed the waltz practice, everyone shall do another seven minutes, alright?" The fangirls were too busy ogling Kouga to care, but I still felt embarrassed that he had made the class repeat something for me.

Sango and Miroku pair up again, and Bankotsu looks stubbornly at the wall past me. I feel insulted. And I open my mouth to say so, but close it. He isn't worth my time. Suddenly I see it flash down the hall. "I knew it. I'm not delusional." I mutter under my breath, as a slip out the door, ignoring Bankotsu's 'You're crazy.' look.

He's standing with his back to me, browsing the vending machines across the hallway. He suddenly starts, and whirls around to face me, his hands contorted oddly, like he's going to do some sort of attack. Surprise and amusement crossing his face when he sees it's just me. "We meet again."

"Would you like your handkerchief back?" I ask tentatively.

"Nah. Keep it." He smirks. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Trying to learn to dance. I'm not very good at it." I sigh. He smiles and pushes a button on the vending machine. And sighs as well.

"Stupid machine, always gets stuck on me…" I think I hear him mumble.

I grin. "Move over."

"Why?"

I step up, and crouch down, and stick my hand up the chute slowly. "Oh, it's not even bad." My arm twists and contorts into the chute. My fingers brush something cold, and I curl my fingers around it and yank down and out.

"Tada!" I announce in my narrator voice, "Kagome the human Coke-fetcher retrieves yet another stuck soda!" As I hand it to him.

He laughs and pops open the top, draining it in a few gulps, then crumpling the can and throwing a basket into the garbage.

"You owe me a waltz." I say matter-of-factly, at the complete random. My heart is racing, but my mind is relieved I won't have to dance with Bankotsu.

"You're an odd woman." He says as I drag him back into Kouga's class.

"Four minutes, people." Kouga shouts, before going back to his fanclub.

"Weird teacher." Hiten remarks as I yank him through the door.

"He gives good instructions when he's not with those twits, though." I reply.

We finally get to the area with Miroku and Sango. They're looking into each other's eyes, violet meeting deep hazel. How romantic.

Bankotsu looks at Hiten curiously, then snorts. "Who's that, Kagome?"

"Some guy I found by the vending machines." I reply vaguely, reveling in the pissed-off look he flashes at me.

Hiten is looking on the whole scene, amused. "A waltz for my soda. Done."

He leads me out to the dancefloor, the area by the window with a breath-taking view. "I'll be instructing you for this dance." He places one of his hands on my hip, one of mine on his shoulder. We clasp hands, and he smirks. "Try not to lead."

He performs the first step, and I follow flawlessly, like before. I take a deep breath as we move on, stumbling.

"Don't psyche yourself out. Focus on me, and only me." Hiten instructs, and I focus on him, forgetting everything, everyone, and any pressure. We get through it flawlessly, and we repeat, repeat, repeat, repeat…

"Hey, are you in my class?" Kouga calls, breaking my concentration. I stumble, trip, fall, and don't kiss the ground? Hiten has me by the waist, and I blush as he pulls me up.

Wow, he's good. He made it look like a dip and flourish, when I actually had a klutz moment.

"Nope. I'm just paying back a favor." He says, grinning at me and walking off, doing that three-fingered salute.

Bankotsu looks utterly confused, Miroku blinks, and Sango wiggles her eyebrows at me before sidling up and whispering loudly in my ear, "Where'd you find the guy?"

"Vending machines." I say, grinning a million-watt smile.

** () () () () () () **

I'm feeling pretty happy-go-lucky now, and it's like I'm on Cloud Nine. Class ended, and Sango's stomach demanded for us to go to the food courts and eat. Which my stomach totally agreed with.

Bankotsu was still miffed that I brought in a 'random' (I still haven't told them!) guy to dance with. And I promptly asked whether he'd dance with somebody he didn't know, or somebody who laughed at him and made him cry.

He said he wouldn't cry if someone laughed at him.

So here we are, sitting at a booth in a cheap Chinese takeout restaurant, the Shikon, and I was staring at the ceiling. The food is good here, and it's fun seeing how the waters have to dress in Feudal Era clothing. "Hey Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?" She glanced up to see what I was looking at.

"Can we get ice cream later?"

The corners of her mouth twitch upward. "What flavor? You're paying for your own, however." She learned the hard way last time that I like ice cream.

I think I'm getting stars in my eyes, because she giggles and says, "You're drooling."

"I know… Hmm. I'll be good. One scoop of mango topped with one scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough!" She makes a gagging face, and I sigh. "It's really good!"

"I'll leave that unto you, Kagome." Miroku mutters darkly.

"Table 12!" Bankotsu gets up without a word, and picks up our order and somehow manages to stagger back under its massive weight. I lick my lips and break out my chopsticks.

"Which… is… yours!" He pants.

"Oh… this and this and this and this and this and this!" Nearly half the food is gone, and he straightens and puts the tray down, hunched over. Taking a deep breath, he twists sharply and cracks his back. I wince at the loud noise, and open up my first box. "Hagou!"

It's a great shrimp dumpling dish, and I turn to Bankotsu. "Did you get extra sweet sauce?"

"No! My back was already broken!" He grumbles, then chows down on his dish. Blech. Bittermelon fish.

"You touch my food, you die." I make sure it's clear to everyone before I zoom up to the counter and freeze.

"Jak!" I ask incredulously.

He turns, clad in the traditional haori and armor of a Feudal Era assassin. "Kagome?"

"Have got any extra sweet sauce?" I wink, and he smiles slightly and reaches behind him and hands me a plastic cup filled with the yummy sauce. "Thanks." I say hurriedly, then zoom back to the booth and pick up my chopsticks, drizzling sauce onto the dumplings.

I reach for the hagou and pick it up. Halfway to my mouth, and it escapes! And flops down off my chest and into my lap. My mouth is still open and waiting for the morsel, too. Bankotsu snorts so hard, the green tea he's drinking flies out of his nose (EEW!) and he chokes on his fish. I glare, glad I had changed into my school uniform.

Standing abruptly, I guess I look like I'm on fire, 'cause people stop and stare, then scurry far away when I look evilly at them. My eyebrow is twitching uncontrollably, as I march up to Jak, who opens his mouth.

"I know. I've got hagou on my shirt. Napkin, please?"

"If you come into the back and take that off…"

"Pervert!" I whisper heatedly. I don't even let him finish that disgusting sentence.

"I'll take your clothes to the dry cleaners for you." He finishes anyway, and I blink stupidly. "Alright. But what will I wear?"

He smirks evilly. "A waiter's outfit, of course. You can borrow mine."

"What'll YOU wear?"

"My normal clothes."

I sigh and resign myself to fate, following Jak into the back of the restaurant. He starts stripping, and I slap my hands over my eyes. "Wait until I turn around!" I run the opposite direction, slam into something and plop down. A shirtless Jak comes over.

"You okay?"

"Put on some clothes!" I hiss, covering my eyes again.

I hear clothes and armor clunking as they drop, and the rustle of light clothes being pulled on. "You can look now." He says, sounding mock hurt.

I cautiously uncover my eyes, and he grins. "I'll leave you to your own devices." He walks out of the kitchen door, and I strip down and pull on the amazingly soft white haori and pants. They smell pleasantly spicy, like cinnamon. I struggle with the swirled armor, manage to get it on, fight to breathe, give up and walk out.

"Jak?"

"Hai?"

"These are way too big." He looks over, and I can tell he's holding back laughter.

"I see. I'll go get you my other OTHER spare set of clothes. Don't worry, it's not as bad."

I sigh. The haori is down to my knees, with the sleeves long and floppy. The pants are like a river, as I try to hike them up to no avail. I never knew Jak was so tall. And that bloody armor! It was so heavy! I was straining to hold it up, and losing badly.

"Here you go. This outta fit." He hands me some clothes. "It's some of my spare clothes. Sorry if they're a little big. Those uniforms are bloody murder, aren't they?"

"Thanks Jak." I pick up the pants around the armor again, trying to hike back through them to the kitchen.

** () () () () () () **

"Where'd Kagome go?" Bankotsu looked around cautiously, then reached for my hagou. I appeared, towering over him.

"You weren't going to do what I THOUGHT you were going to do, now were you?" I glared and put on my tough-girl façade.

"Um… Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"I'm Kagome, stupid."

I sit down, picking up my chopsticks and the box of hagou. I'm practically inhaling the food as I reach for the udon soup and tempura, which I eat rapidly. "Sticky rice!" I squeal and chow down the delicious dish.

"Why are you wearing that strange outfit?"

"I can't walk around in my bra, now can I?" I snap, before going back to inhaling some barbecue pork.

"Sure you can." Miroku said.

Sango does her famous slap, and Miroku visits la-la land.

"Ah… That was good food." I yawn and stretch. "Ready for that ice cream?"

"Kagome, have you looked in a mirror?"

"No. Why?"

"You look… oddly hot, yet dangerous in some guy's clothing?…" Sango tried, but couldn't say what she wanted to say.

"What's the damage?"

Sango motions for me to come, and we slide out of the booth, our pants squeaking on the red vinyl. We walk into the ladies room and…

Oh my god? Is that me? I look like a hot girl in some guy's clothes, which were modified to look sexy on a girl!

"Jak rocks." Is all I say.

It's an open black dress shirt, with small strips of sapphire, white, and crimson going vertically down it. With a big white tee shirt with an emerald dragon on it, underneath my dress shirt. It's weird, but it looks kinda sexy, with the large neck hole revealing some of my lightly tanned skin. But I'm still glad the shirt isn't down to my knees.

You don't notice it, but Jak is a pretty tall guy.

The pants are gangster style, black, with pockets and zippers everywhere, similar to my cargo pants-jeans. With that same crisscrossing, dripping silver look. I laugh a little, not being able to imagine Jak in them. He helped me hook on all the chains 'just so' too.

Plus the addition of a sweeping black trenchcoat, a crimson tie. My hair is back up in a ponytail, with two strands loose around my ears…

I'll admit it. I look good.

"Nice trenchcoat…?" Sango says teasingly.

"Hey! I like it. Plus Jak showed me how they're multi-functional!" I buttoned the polo closed, and pulled out the tie and fixed it so it was formfitting. "See?" I undo it and leave it the way it was originally.

"Well, if you like to walk around wearing men's clothes, that's okay with me."

We break out into stiffled laughter, and walk out of the restrooms, our boots clicking on the red and white tiled floor. The guys look at us funny, as if to say, 'What? Is there something in our teeth?'. That only increases our giggles.

"What's so funny?" Bankotsu finally says, after doing a quick food-in-teeth check.

"Oh nothing. Ready for that ice cream yet, guys?" I ask, and by their faces, I know my pleading look is turned on.

"Alright, Kagome. We're going. Just… let me finish that!" Miroku is holding onto his seat with one hand, the other reaching for his green tea. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His fingertips brush it, but I pull harder, and we're off.

"Sheesh, don't be such a drama queen." Sango was a nice person, and went back and got it.

"It's cold now. I don't really want it." Miroku says vaguely. I see a vein pop on Sango's temple.

"Would you rather wear it then?"

Bankotsu rolls his eyes and grabs the tea, depositing it in the shiny green trash can as we walk by. "Grow up."

My face lights up as I spot the ice cream parlor and dash to the counter, whipping out my wallet. "I'll have a scoop of mango, topped with a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough, with some crushed cookie crumbs as a topping!" I say as fast as I possibly can, confusing the poor salesman.

"Um… Could you repeat that?"

"Sure…" I glance at his nametag, "Hojo?" I repeat my order slowly.

"I'm terribly sorry, but those flavors just got sold out, ma'am." I must look heartbroken, cause he continues, "Don't worry, there's forty-two other flavors!" He's all fluttery and skittish, and then I notice; he's the guy who –almost, I tell you!- slipped on Hiten's handkerchief.

"It's okay. I'll come back later…" I mutter, dragging myself away, feeling discouraged.

"Did you get your ice cream, Kagome?" Miroku asks, curious to see the mango-chocolate chip cookie dough combo. Or at least to see me actually eat it.

I sigh dejectedly, and Bankotsu pats me on my shoulder. "I'm sure they have about seventy other flavors."

"Forty-two." I correct, then sigh again.

"Hmm." Bankotsu mutters, probably brooding about his lousy guesswork. "Well, me and Miroku are going to check out the skateboard gear, then. Later gals."

He waves a hand in my face, and I attempt to swat it away. He catches me at it, and smiles, looking into my eyes. "Come on Kagome. Frowning doesn't suit you. Smile." He smirks softly, if that's possible. "Ice cream sundae when we get back on me, okay?"

I perk up slightly, and the corners of my mouth turn up. "Alright, but I'll remember that. Then off to the arcade, right!" I'm happy (sort of) again, and he grins and turns away. Sango and I do a Queen Elizabeth wave, before laughing heartily.

"Hmm. What do you say we hit the arcade while they're ogling the millions of wheels?"

"I'm gonna kick you're butt." Is all I say, and we start strolling over to the large, airy arcade.

A chill goes up my spine, and I feel odd. Like I'm being watched. Which is impossible, for everyone's faces are pressed against the windows. I wonder what it was, but I just can't calm my nerves.

"Hey Sango?" I say, hoping my voice will kill off my creepy-crawlies. It doesn't. My women's intuition, perhaps? Or a scary sixth sense? Whatever it is, it's getting worse.

It happens again, and this time I feel so distant from my friendly self. I feel… dangerous.

It climaxes, and I turn to Sango, and shove her over into the ice cream parlor. "HEY!" She yells, flailing around like a slippery fish.

I feel the sense again, and I look at her. "Stay." I say, and to my great surprise, my voice is cold.

She looks stunned for a moment. "Kagome… Your eyes… they're… violet-red?" She manages to stammer. The sense is going crazy, and I can't ignore it, so I simply store her words for thinking over later, letting this weird feeling come over my body.

"Stay." I repeat once more, before running at high velocity again, zooming past people so fast. I wonder how my eyes stay open. People are screaming, and I finally get to an open area. The mall parking lot. I whirl and screech to a stop, sliding with a leg out for stability.

It sounds like… gunfire? A sniper, perhaps? I stand gracefully, yet rapidly, and I hear a whiz. It smacks flush into my chest, and I can't breathe. A few more rounds come, and my body feels numb. I cough up a liquid; I suspect it's blood. Suddenly I can feel all the anger that I've been bottling up inside the cheery me:

Why did dad leave us for that whore?

Why did Bankotsu laugh at me?

Why am I such a klutz?

Why am I always called UGLY?

Why was the only one who cared just some guy?

Why?

Why?

Did he pity me?

Am I that PATHETIC and UGLY and STUPID?

I feel like I'm on fire, my blood raging in torrents and boiling and I bury my fist into the parking lot concrete, with a loud slam. Nothing happens, and I think my fist is stuck. Suddenly things are coming and going in flashes, like words and colors, blurred scenes…

Red.

Children.

Blood.

Assassin.

Killer.

War.

Murderer.

Amnesia.

An orphanage.

Foster parents.

'Love.'

Resentment.

Death.

Bitterness.

A little boy…

My fist starts glowing bright blue, and my inner self (the good cheery ol' Kagome) gasps in awe as the pavement around me tears up into great globs of concrete, shattering in a pathway to a source…

A figure leaps up high, firing off on the sniper… A few rounds clank next to my hand, and I pull t out of the pavement, angry. "If you're touched my friends…" I threaten, my voice low and dangerous as I walk toward him, dodging the bullets flying.

"Hey Manten? Yea, yea. You know Jakotsu? I think he got stronger. Yea. Well, I'm off to go kill his wench now. Oh? Her name's Kagome? Hnn." I caught that snippet, just as huge storm clouds pulled in, thundering and crackling around us. I can't see him (if it is a him, that is), and lightning crashes down from the heavens.

He turns and smirks at me, but I can't see his face or clothes... "Catchya later, Jakotsu." I'm totally confused. Jakotsu? Hello, I'm Kagome?

I manage to crawl over to a grassy patch under a willow tree in the Japanese garden, around the corner.

Was I…

A target?

What reason would anyone have for trying to kill me?

I sat down with a thud, stirring the emerald grass into rippling waves.

And it began to rain.

A/N: Well, not quite as good as last chapter. Maybe, maybe not.

Well, I'm glad I got reviews! **Even so, I'm upping my fee to 7 reviews!**

Did you like it?

**Next Time:**

**What was the whole freaky targeting thing? Oh, great. They're coming back. And those weird flashes? Well, now I've gotta find this 'Jakotsu' fellow and make him talk. Just lovely. What? I'm a WHAT! **

**Will I ever see Hiten again? Sango, you idiot! Why did you put us in an every day dance class! **

**Now I have to deal with looking stupid, the Jakotsu factor, Hiten, shopping, all these stupid emotions, AND the mysterious ELITE?**

**Vocab: **

**Koishii- beloved**

**Tenshi- angel**

**Ne?- a small, add-on that usually goes on as emphasis for a question**

**Nani- what**

**Hai- yes**

**Hagou- yummy Chinese dish. Like a shrimp dumpling basically. **

**Bittermelon fish- Not so yummy Chinese dish. My dad likes it. Blech.**

**Haori- man's Japanese top. Like the red thing Inuyasha wears. All the IY guys wear it. Except for Jakotsu.**

**Udon soup and tempura- A wonderful dish. Nice broth and tempura batter veggies and shrimp.**

Gray Hoody: Hmm. Kagome/Hiten or Kagome/Bankotsu? I love both the pairs… It's a triangle for now, but it's probably a Hiten/Kagome, since there aren't too many of them. Maybe I'll put a poll! The Kagome/Bankotsu section grew! Wah, my story is like 24th now…

Bankotsu-Lover: Well, technically, he does like her. But… Meh, you'll see. But yep, you see the jealousy factor come in. A Ban/Kagome? Hmm. I really should make a poll…

googlie-googlie-loo: I'm a girl, just for future info. But thanks anyway for the compliments. Thoughtful of you to put both, though. Keep reviewin'!

me (): Sure.

AnImE-LuVeR (): Well, you got your wish! It's a Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu triangle! And I'll probably have to end up using a poll to pick a bishy… Thanks for the compliments!

aNiMaAyAnGeL: Wow. Um.. Thanks a lot? Well, I'm back, and updating! Yay!

Coleen (): Yep. A pretty sorry substitute for Kagome, ne? Here's your update!

**CONFUSED? REVIEW AND ALL WILL BE CLEAR! (PSST, BRING A PIZZA HUT IN YOUR PURSE WHEN YOU COME FOR CUNSULTING!) BUT GUYS, DON'T BRING A PURSE UNLESS YOU'RE JAKOTSU.**

o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o

And company. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

Ja ne!


	3. cOnFuSiOn?

Dance, Dance, Koishii 

**darkenedmoonlightflame **

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu. (I'll have polls at the bottom!)**

**KxHxB. AU. Meet Kagome: serial man avoider slash klutz dancer. Meet Hiten: cold mercenary slash badass womanizing demon. Whoa, deja vu? One going in for the ultimate achievement, the other just trying to dance without getting punch dumped down her shirt. Each not noticing the world crashing and clashing around them, attractions brewing.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha, or else all my stories would be weird branches off it. This story, idea, and writing is entirely mine, however.**

**A/N: So, I've been checking my reviews! My last time's have been upped to seven! Weird, but… Whoot! Responses and all that other important junk at the bottom.**

**Just in case you're confused, I'm substituting the usual, boring 'Chapter' label with a 'Part' label. It's not a completely different segment; don't worry.**

** () () () () () **

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**Part Three**

**cOnFuSiOn?**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

The rain was pouring down faster now, the large shimmering drops spattering onto Jak's spare clothes, soaking them thoroughly. I shivered violently and pulled the roomy black trenchcoat closer to me, hoping it was waterproof.

The storm clouds that appeared with the man hadn't dissipated, and I was in for a brutal soaking unless I left the cover of the sheltering willow tree. Well, it wasn't that great of a dry haven as I'd have liked. I was cold, wet, tired, and very, VERY confused. I sneezed. Great, now I'm sick too.

The emerald branches swirled around lazily, and I absentmindedly trailed my fingers in a puddle of rainwater forming next to me, contemplating what Sango would say to me.

Then I remembered.

"_Kagome… Your eyes… they're… violet-red?"_

Incredulous, I leaned over the small pool of glassy water and took a good look. Nothing out of the ordinary, they're their usual color of soulful sapphire… As my mind wanders, I get up, wring out my, well currently I'M wearing it, trenchcoat, and step out into the relentless rain, pulling the shady hood up, darting to and fro between gossiping old women lined around my destructive punch line.

Hah, punch line.

I step inside, dripping wet with my combat boots squealing against the green and rose marble floor. I trudge all the way to the ice cream parlor, ignore the comments and rumors directed around me, about me.

Until one speaks up. Rudely, I might add. "Wench, what occurred to make you look so dreadful?"

I crack my knuckles and move over there. I may only be five foot four and a half, but this guy was literally seven feet high. I stood straighter, and I once more felt all that undirected anger channeling through my veins again along with my hot blood.

"If you have something extremely rude to say, say it to my face. Don't spread rumors like a little old lady, sir." I wheeled off, and he raises a brow. I suspect he's never been spoken to like that, judging by his face.

I glare at his reflection in the ice cream parlor window, then it hits me.

My eyes have changed from sapphire to a wild color of deep crimson. Not to mention the streaking violet around my pupil with mirroring flecks of it strewn randomly around. I look at my hair.

It's its usual self, only a deep obsidian with more blue streaks.

I can't keep myself from wondering;

Did that man see me change?

"Sango?" I call out, although it's useless. The entire area of the ice cream stand is cold and empty. I check my flavors. They're still empty.

"She probably went to meet me at the arcade. Man, am I in for a verbal beating!"

I shuffle off to the arcade area, glancing at my reflection in the glossy windows. My eyes are normal again.

I shake my head, and usher my dripping form between the tiny gap between the door and doorway. And I boldly step into the arctic arcade turf, not-so boldly shuddering as the cold air front hits me. I hope to find the guys fast, and get out. I'm surprised.

It's deserted. I turn, and find a waiter at the mini-bar. "Hey, woman, you can't be here." He calls, without looking up from polishing a shot glass. I'm surprised he can tell I'm a woman, what with Jak's trenchcoat hood up.

"Why not…" I shoot back, lamely looking (squinting, more like it) at his golden nametag. "Inuyasha?"

He puts down the glass, and puts on a 'Why do I have to deal with this' face. "Look. I don't know you, you don't know me. You don't WANT to know me, lady. So just leave and nothing bad occurs. This place is closed for another two days. It's not open on Thursdays and Fridays."

I observe him as he's making a seemingly regular speech, not listening at all. He's got stubborn golden amber eyes, with long silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. It still doesn't prevent his roughly cut bangs from scraping across his eyes, making an 'I'm tough' statement. He's arrogant, hot-headed, and serious when he wants to be. I can always tell people's personalities.

He's got on the usual barman's outfit, only tweaked to his rugged style. Open white dress shirt, red wife beater under it, plenty of belts (in which I suspect are dangerous things inside), and the usual black silk pants. But did I mention the black leather-and-metal half-jacket, or the backward red baseball cap, or the spiked collar and wrist bracelets, or the gold locket around his neck? Must have forgotten. Oh yes, he's got adorable furry white dog ears. A hanyou!

"You left your pen uncapped behind your ear. In other words, you're expecting a big party, so you're trying to get rid of me. Sorry, but you have to lie better than that."

I'm a pretty good reader of people, if I do say so myself.

After all, he flushes before turning purple and pouting grumpily. "Fine. But you can't disturb ANYONE. Or else I'll throw you out. Got it?"

"Okay." I say, and pull down my hood, beaming. I undo Jak's trenchcoat and wring out my hair. He looks taken aback. I ask, "How much does the game with the sniper cost?"

"Um… um… uh…" He looks spaced out, and he keeps staring at my face.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Um… George Washington was the first president!" He comes back to his normal, brash self after that little statement.

I blink. "Yes, I know. About the snipers?"

"Oh, that." He cracks his knuckles; he's embarrassed. "Twenty-five cents a go."

"Thanks and… you really should consider hiding your feelings a bit better. I can read you like a book!" I grin cheerily, and scurry off to the sniper-alien-shooting game, grinning my million-watt smile at the freshly replaced beige carpet. I pause.

"Hey, did an angry, violent woman try to come in, by chance?"

He snorted. "Yea. My ears still hurt from her tugging." I watch, amused as his appendages flatten tenderly against his scalp, as if in reminisce of their beating.

I grin apologetically. "Sorry, she gets mad easily. Say, do you have a watch?"

"Hmm." He nods absentmindedly, picking up another glass to polish. "Want a shot?"

I make a face. "No thanks. What time is it?"

"4:35. How about a slushy then?" He coos, teasing my loving lack of wines.

"Not now, maybe tomorrow around now? Did Sango say where she was going to next?" I pull up a seat at the bar island.

He winced at her name, and his finger slipped and he let go of the glass. I lunged, and caught it about a foot from the floor. Problem: I was leaning way too far over the bar. "Um… Help?" He takes the glass, laughing as he shoves me lightly back into my seat. I blink, looking at his sharp claws.

"Mumbled about 'wheels'." Inuyasha suggests helpfully.

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow, Inuyasha!" I get up, pushing the bar stool in with my foot. "Later!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an odd woman?"

I stop, looking back over my shoulder. "Yea. A nice guy." I looked between Inuyasha's dog ears, finding a big cat clock I stupidly didn't notice before.

"Hey, hey, hey! I wasn't done!" He shouts as I'm just about out the door.

"Nani?"

"What school do you go to?" I was surprised. I didn't think he was still in school; he looked older.

"Oh. The one with the good gym class curriculums, remember? It's by the big forest, close to the shrine!" I answer, as I get swept away by the hordes of people headed for the parking lot.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, comin' through!" It's hard to fight your way around in a crowd of rabid people, all way taller than you are. Yet I managed, breaking free and heading to the skateboard store, where hopefully I'd find Sango and the others.

I walked through the swinging doors, sighing as I stepped into a clear, non-trampled environment. "Sango?" Empty. Well, I was glad for our message place; if we ever got separated, we'd come here and check under the purple flowery skateboard hidden under the sock pile.

I dug through, and pulled it out. There was a note stuck to the bottom.

'**-Dark-blueMoonMiko66,**

**BanryuuELITE47,**

**ladiesmanKazAAna,**

**Sorry I didn't tell you, but I've gone ahead (please don't get too mad, Dark-blueMikoMoon66!) and signed us up with private tutors at a club. And I've booked us a shuttle to the club where we'll meet at 5:00. It's called Fragments of a Dream, apparently... Not sure. Meet ya there at the bus stop.**

**Bus stop is down in the west lot, by the studio, one floor down.**

**By the way, after this, when you get home, log on and we'll chat.**

**-DemonSlaya'**

I know I'm in for it then. She knows we're always the first to get home. The guys always stop at WacDonalds for takeout.

Underneath it were two other notes.

'**Yo, **

**Gon 2 meetchya ladies and perv there. Shake it, Miko gurl. Don'tcha wonder who the tutors are?**

**-BanryuuELITE47'**

I blushed. Bankotsu had upsides and downsides to him. He could be really sweet and caring, like before. Or he could be downright jerky, rude, and embarrassing.

'**Hey, lovely ladies**

**(and the not-so-lovely BanryuuELITE47),**

**I've been missing watching your lovely backsides for so long, excluding BanryuuELITE47. See you all at the bus stop. After all, I'm the ladie's man.**

**-ladiesmanKazAAna' **

I laughed a little at the silly impulses that made us pick nicknames (our IM id's actually) as a code. I rummaged in Jak's pockets, and found a pen and a sticky note pad.

'**Hey,**

**So I guess I'll see you there at the bus stop. DemonSlaya, don't kill the pervert before I get there.**

**I'll try and get on without embarrassing myself.**

**-Dark-blueMoonMiko66'**

I smiled, and capped the pen, leaving the store after re-burying the flowery board under the socks.

** () () () () () () **

"Kagome!" Sango calls, sticking her head out of the bus window. "OOOHHH! Nice clubbing clothes! You didn't ditch the trenchcoat?" I stride around the corner absentmindedly, and I grin and wave. (I'd changed out of Jak's clothes and put on my clubbing clothes, with the trenchcoat and undone tie open over them. His clothes were in one of the bags.) "Did you get my note?" I grin, and open my mouth, un-focusing on my task in front of me.

So naturally, since I'm the most uncoordinated person on the earth, I smack flush into the bus stop sign. She giggles a little as I peel myself off, and I give her a 'give me a break!' look, which only increases her hysterics.

"Come on," I mutter half-heartedly; I can hear her laughter ringing throughout the entire shuttle. "Is it crowded?" I shout up at her.

"Yes!"

"Very cozy." Miroku's head pops out from under Sango. "I am being used as a seat cushion. But at least it is the lovely Sango's backside perched on my face, and not Bankotsu's." I grin smugly at Sango's reddening face.

"Any room left?"

"Here, actually try and LOOK Bankotsu!" I guess Sango shoves Bankotsu's head into the aisle, cranes it around, and bring it back up for a report. I hear a loud, nasty crack as Bankotsu fixes the damage. I swear, he's like his own masseuse. (A/N: I am too! I can crack almost everything to make myself feel better! It rocks, PLUS it drives my nemesis crazy!)

"That was my neck you craned so viciously, woman."

"I know! Isn't it great!"

Bankotsu sighs dejectedly. "It looks full."

"Um…" I don't dare ask if there are any open laps. It would be way too embarrassing. Besides, Bankotsu isn't that nice as to be used as a seat. I step up onto the bus valiantly, not falling at all…

Except for tripping on an extra stair, and nearly landing in a piece of gum. "Ew. That's just wrong." I quickly right myself, and make my way over to Bankotsu's head, which has once more been pushed into the aisle.

"Hello. Mind telling Sango to let me up?" She gets the message, and Bankotsu snaps back up.

A blush creeps up my neck as I realize the whole bus looks full, and in fact, most laps are doubled. "Um… Where am I going to sit, Sango?"

"Here, you can sit on Bankotsu." I see his pleading look; men hate their space being invaded on.

"He doesn't want to share." I say, keeping a note of rejection out of my voice. "I'll go stand in the ba-" The driver starts the bus, and I tumble over, halfway to the back.

Landing on some unfortunate's lap. "Oh, I'm really sorry!" I get up immediately, but a hand grabs my wrist and prevents me from leaving the vicinity.

"You're gonna hurt someone else if you keep standing, silly. I can't take you anywhere, can I?" I turn, indignant.

"Hiten?" I exclaim, trying to be quiet and avoid further embarrassment. He smirks, and pats his lap.

"A seat cushion, in service." He pulls me back gently, and soon I'm looking like an overripe tomato, perched as far off of his legs as I can go. "Hnn? Something wrong, Kagome?" He gently scoots up so I'm sitting flush on his lap.

"I-I thought guys didn't like sharing personal space…"

"I don't mind. You are not fat or anything." My eye twitches, and I glare holes into the seat in front of me.

"I guess not really…" I add under my breath, "I don't want to impose…"

"Don't worry. You're not." I look surprised. "Demon hearing." He clarifies. I blink, and feeling like a little girl, feel around on top of his head.

"You sure?"

He laughs, and brings my hand to his ears (located where a normal human's ears are, if you're picky). They're pointed, with odd gold swinging earrings. He notes my surprise. "See? Fangs too." He smirks at me, and one pokes over his lip. I smile.

"You going to Fragments of Dreams too?" I hit myself mentally. This entire shuttle is going to Fragments of a dream! DUH, Kagome!

"Hnn." He nods faintly, breaking off from looking out the window to glance at me. "Great view, isn't it? Looks like a gorgeous beach." I scramble to look, and Hiten grins, and slides over with me on his lap, allowing me a view. For a price.

"Ow." I rub my injured head. "I forgot the ceiling was lower over here." I bemoan my fate as a klutz, then instantly stop and lean out the window slightly in awe. "Wow. It's beautiful!" My face is just lit up with happiness.

My eyes bug, and I inch in. "They've got an ice cream stand! Oh my gosh!" I can't stop my heart from beating ultra fast, and I sigh dreamily as I watch the turquoise waves crash against the shore, then pull back. It's like a tempo, teasing and alluring, yet always coming back. I smile, and the guy in the next car thinks I'm ogling him.

He makes kissy lips, and I flinch in revolt.

Hiten sits up straighter, and the guy blanches as Hiten glares icily at him. He opens the window, ignoring the whooshing sea breeze. I try to pull him down. "Hiten! I'm trying to watch the ocean!" The guy frowns, finally noticing I wasn't looking at him.

Hiten just glares, and sticks his head out of the window, miraculously. "You shouldn't bother young women half your age." I gasp. That was kind of rude. I reach up on impulse, and smack him on the back of the head.

Bad idea.

His head shoots up, and gets the bump of life. He moans before grumbling, "Geez. You're such a klutz."

"But you're my klutz. Even if it kills me trying to keep dirty old men from ogling." He says softly, dramatizing his final sentence with a flourish.

My lip quivers at the klutz comment, but then I blush like crazy when he says I'm his klutz.

Boy oh boy, I have a feeling I'll be oddly complimented and dreamy when anyone calls me that from now on. Then the old men statement dawns, and I bop him again, and he gags as he winces and bonks his throat on the window.

"You're more dangerous… than… the entire SWAT team…" He rasps, withdrawing his head. "I hate windows!" He declares roughly, coughing from hitting his throat so hard. He pulls me back onto his lap, all the while massaging his injuries; pride and body.

"Sorry, but that was kind of mean to say. He was listening!"

"That's the point, Kags."

He notices something. "Got your own trenchcoat, eh?"

"No. Just borrowing it from a friend."

"Women wear trenchoats?" He asks, sounding surprised.

"What am I! A man?"

"Nope." He chuckles.

"I'll have you know that when the situation calls for it I DO wear men's clothes. Like today… earlier…"

"What was the situation, then?"

"You don't wanna know."

"But I do!" He grins genuinely at me, showing he's interested.

"I spilled hagou covered in sweet sauce on myself. I got lucky my guy friend (A/N: I meant that as GUY, not gay. It's not a typo.) works there as waiter." I'm totally embarrassed. Boy, if Sango were back here, she'd be giving me an earful about picking up men.

His grin just widens. "Do bad things always find their way to you?"

"I can't help it. I'm a drama magnet." I dramatize with hand gestures, like I'm about to faint.

He smiles. "I know. Seems like I'm always around when the damsel needs a hero, ne?"

It's my turn to smile.

"Kawaii!" He exclaims suddenly, scaring the hell out of me, looking at something I'm holding. I can't help it, I laugh. It just sounds so funny coming from a guy. Then I follow his deep crimson gaze…

Gah! My face must have turned to the 'Nooooooo! Not THAT!' expression, cause he looks at me funny.

I try to tie the bag shut, but nosy demons are VERY persistent.

"Geez, silly, it was only a sketchbook. You act like its lingerie or something." I can see a healthy blush creep onto his face. I blanch. I thought he was looking at… I'll just leave that hanging there as SOMETHING ELSE.

"Oh." I grin sheepishly. "I wonder how it got in THAT bag." I carefully tilt it so he can't see what's in it, and extract the notepad. "It's just a notepad." I try to convince him, but he can tell I'm lying through my teeth.

"Really? May I see?"

"Urg!" I bonk my head against the seat in front of us several times, mad that he could read me so easily.

"Um… Miss? Are you okay?" The guy in front of us sticks his head in the aisle and watches me beat myself up.

"Oh. Hojo? I have something to ask you." Hiten tenses up beneath me. I wonder why. When I go to bonk my head, he pulls me back and raps his knuckles on my head, and I sigh.

"Eh?" Hojo notices it's me.

"Did you put in the mango and chocolate chip cookie dough flavors yet?" My eyes are sparkly, and my hands are loosely clasped in delight.

Hojo falls out of his seat. "Oh, I thought it was really important by the sound of your voice."

I glare, and loom up. "You are saying my ice cream is UNIMPORTANT!"

"N-No…"

"Oh. Okay!" Hiten shakes his head.

"You're really odd."

I reach behind me, and poke him in the chest, getting an 'oomph!' sound from the demon.

I see Sango shove Bankotsu's head out into the aisle, about six rows up. He looks my way, and I growl and boost Hojo up and out of the way. "Hey! Did you get a seat?" He asks seriously (for ONCE). He looks GUILTY. Oh my gosh, is he going to apologize!

"Um… sort of." I smile, and wave, my face lit up, hair coming out of the ponytail.

"Good." His mouth twitches, and he suddenly bursts, "HAH! I pity the guy! HAH!" He's having a laughing fit, and I growl menacingly.

"Lemme go!" I grouch at Hiten, and he only holds tighter as I try to stand and give Bankotsu a beating. He spots my predicament. Which only increases his amusement. "Dang it! Let me up!" I growl ferociously at Hiten, who seems unfazed.

He pulls me back in from the aisle, and looks out. "Yo." Bankotsu's laughter stops immediately.

"You're sitting with HIM!" He screeches.

Hiten smirks. "I'm just a seat cushion."

He comes back in. "Now would be the best time to hit him with a purse."

I grin wickedly and lean out and give Bankotsu a big whack-in-the-face with my very heavy yellow schoolbag.

"Kagome! You're bringing THAT clubbing!" Sango rants.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! And what do you keep in there? BRICKS?"

"Lot's of things. Girl stuff; punching gloves, mace, bricks, steel kneepads, accessories, chap stick…" I rattle off the contents of my schoolbag.

"Pizza crusts? I'm gonna kill Souta! That's the last time I let him hold my backpack!" I seethe, much to Hiten's amusement. He reaches over, and pops one in his mouth. I shriek.

"Wha? It's good!" I look at him in horror.

"Kami knows how long that's been in there?" He shrugs, and polishes off the rest. "Eww…"

"SHUT UP!" The shuttle driver roars, and I sigh and get back onto Hiten's lap, looking wistfully out the window towards the setting sun. I shiver violently as a big gust of wind whooshes through the window, freeing my hair from the black ribbon. I reach out to grab it, but it's already in Hiten's hand. I wrap half of it around mine, then sigh and let our hands flop down, relinquishing my iron grip.

"Hnn." I let my head rest cradled in his chest, and my eyes droop so they're half covered. "You know, there's an empty seat next to you."

"I know." He says lazily, giving me a bear hug. His chin is resting on top of my head. I guess nineteen-year-olds are tall. Or I'm just short. I slowly bring my eyes up to look at him, and grin a lopsided smile.

"So… Can I see your sketchbook yet?" Mischief is in his bloodred eyes as he fixes me in their steely gaze. I blush, and look out the window again, avoiding the question.

"I'm sleepy. This ride is SO slow…" I slide off his lap, and rest my head on his shoulder. (The aisle seat if you must know.) What can I say? I was hoping he'd fall asleep so I could sketch in peace.

He puts an arm around my shoulder, drawing me somewhat close. Kami, if I fall asleep… Please don't make me snore!

His eyes are closed, and they slowly open. "If you want to draw, you can. I won't laugh." And he looks lazily out the window.

My face heats up, and I pull out my 'notepad', opening it halfway into the pages. I dig in the bra store's bag (hidden deep in the J Style one, of course. So embarrassing.) and pull out a mechanical pencil, contemplating what to draw.

"_Great view, isn't it? Looks like a gorgeous beach."_

So I angle myself, and start to draw the beautiful ocean past Hiten's head. He just smiles curiously at me.

My pencil is flowing and soft, yet hard and strong at other times as I try to capture elegance at its peak. I finish, twelve minutes later. It's missing something.

I sigh, and observe it. The ocean crashing upon the shore at an angle, half flowing in, half returning to the sea. The sun is setting in the background, rays of beauty shining towards the observer.

I sigh, and start drawing something random in the middle, AKA lines and curves. I get an idea vaguely in my subconscious, yet have no clue what I'm doing. At the end, a full eighteen minutes later, I smile, and for the first time, actually LOOK at what my brain's been doing.

I blush a little, seeing what it is. Hiten's face, looking wistful with his eyes looking off to the right and down a bit, head angled mostly toward his right shoulder, eyes sad and sparkling, left behind, the sun shining through him. Leaving him like a phantom, or an angel. With a nonexistent breeze, ruffling his pointed bangs and thick braid.

Fragments of Dreams. The club's name comes to mind, and I shrug and sign my name along his braid, and put the words, 'Fragments of Dreams' along a curve in the ocean. I grin a little, and look affectionately at Hiten.

He's fallen asleep, breathing lightly. I brush a few bangs out of his eyes, and blush. He really does look like an angel.

I slap my arm to knock some sense into my infatuated mind, -I mean, come ON! How sappy can I get?- and he jolts up. "Wha?"

"Attention all dancers, annoyances, and people in general. GET OFF MY BUS! We're at Fragments of Dreams."

"Oh." Hiten says as everyone runs off the shuttle, pulling me onto his lap to help me avoid getting trampled. "Well, save me a dance."

And with that, we get up and off the bus, and followed the tittering crowd into the flashing club. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw the bus pulling off. I couldn't stop my worrywart side from worrying, as sexy women crowded around Hiten.

"Hey handsome. Want a dance? I haven't seen YOU before. If I did, I'd be here more often."

They were all hinting and in tight (almost nonexistent) shirts and tiny microscopic miniskirts. I saw one of them wearing the napkin from the dance store.

I sighed. Hiten seemed to be enjoying the attention.

I broke off of him, fighting the flocks to get away, wondering where my friends were. But I just couldn't get my mind off of my seat cushion.

Would Hiten forget about me in the midst of all the prettier women?

**A/N: Really short, boring chapter. Well, next chapter'll be… interesting. **

**Inuyasha's been introduced, and will be in next chapter too! A more interesting role, of course!**

**And I know, I know. I'm sorry. My chapter preview from last chapter; most of that wasn't even in here! Also new to next chapter:**

**Hopefully many more characters!**

**A polls section!**

**And possibly a character relation chart! (Or list thing.)**

**Next Chapter:**

**Well, you heard me! Will Hiten just drop me flat for those attractive, older women? I've gotta go find my friends. Not to mention my tutor! Who's it gonna be?**

**Oh, and I actually begin looking for 'Jakotsu' for answers. I know I said I'd do it now, but come on! Sango signed us up for clubbing!**

**Kami, I hope Bankotsu doesn't be a jerk to me! I'm trying to keep this shirt CLEAN!**

**Vocab:**

**Koishii- Beloved**

**Hanyou- Half Demon**

**Nani?- What?**

**Hagou- Delicious Chinese dish, like shrimp dumplings. Best with sweet sauce.**

**-Ne?- An add-on, usually for emphasis on some type of question**

**Kawaii- Cute**

**Kami- God**

**Reviews: Check it out! I got not only 7 this time, but seven LAST time too! YAY!**

**(PS. The fee is still seven for now.)**

satsu (Grey Hoody): What made your head hurt about it? It might be my nonsense action scenes that are completely unrealistic, or it could be school. I'm going back to my school next Wednesday, so unfortunately my updates will slow up a bit… Thanks for reviewing again though! (Is it interesting watching Kagome mess things up?)

I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it (googlie-googlie-goo): Thanks! It's good to know people enjoy Kagome's predicaments (and more importantly, my writing style)!

Fallen Seraphim Azarael: Interesting name, where'd it come from? (faints) I'm overwhelmed with compliments! Thank you so much, lol!

Fluffy-sama: Muahahahahahahahaha! Well, Inuyasha's shown up, but I'm working on other characters coming in. Should be next chapter, or the one after it! Um… I think Bankotsu needs a little oxygen…

Kage Otome: Well, to be honest, neither can I. That's pretty much where the general idea for the story came in. (grins sheepishly).

Kage Otome (again! Yay!): Yep. Every humorous klutz story could use some unusual things. Whether it's changing eye colors, assassination attempts (even if they ARE clumsy ones). Well it's good you've begun to think about who's targeting her, cause I was just gonna tell you to! By the way, who do YOU think it was?

Ayome: Excellent! A wonderful grade! (I like the high end of the A's, if you can't tell.)

**Well, that'll be all for now! Review me if you're confused!**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. Sesshomaru and Bankotsu, my muses. Even though Sesshy is a slavedriver and hits me on the head. 'Kotsu is nce, and we have fun annoying Sesshy together!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. bItTeRsWeEt?

Dance, Dance, Koishii 

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu. I'll have polls up at the bottom in later chapters!**

**KxHxB. AU. Meet Kagome: serial man avoider slash klutz dancer. Meet Hiten: cold mercenary slash badass womanizing demon. Whoa, deja vu? One going in for the ultimate achievement, the other just trying to dance without getting punch dumped down her shirt. Each not noticing the world crashing and clashing around them, attractions brewing.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha, or else all my stories would be weird branches off it. This story, idea, and writing is entirely mine, however.**

**A/N: Well, I've decided to start production of this chapter a bit early, while ideas are still turning around in my head. I'm trying to get it out before school hits (on Wednesday). By then, my updates'll be a little slower, so I'm apologizing for the delays!**

**Well. Considering it IS Wednesday, it's not happening.**

** () () () () () **

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**Part Four**

**bItTeRsWeEt**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

Forsaken, and with an injury to my ego, I leave the scene, not caring to look at HIM anymore. I make my way through the hordes of dancing people, pulling up a seat at the bar. "Hey. Bad day?" The barman greets, putting down the bottle of wine he was corking, switching to grinding up ice.

A smile tugs at my lips, and I sigh. "Hai." I sigh, and avert my gaze, hoping to spot Sango and the others. No luck, and I slump down in my chair, Jak's trenchcoat slipping down my back slightly. The loud, pulsing music is starting to give me a headache, that and looking at Hiten and the giggling females is too much. "Got any lemons?" I ask hopefully.

He slides a large tray towards me, and I carefully select one and bring it slowly to my mouth, savoring the bittersweet flavor. It always helps to clear my head and get a good cry out.

As I check over the morsels, I observe the barman. He's got deep, reflecting coal colored eyes, with a grass green bandana tied around his head, its tails fluttering as he slides smoothly over to greet another dancer. Typical barman uniform. Or not. He's tweaked it subtly, leaving a distinctive style mark, yet not too distinctive as to get fired.

He left the white dress shirt open, and 'forgot' to wear a shirt underneath. Not to mention streaking the shirt with black and red splotches, reminding me of blood in a way. He's got the black pants on, but they're loose and an inch or so lower than normal, with a matching green sash knotted and draped down around his legs.

A thought occurs to me; Is he bald? I mean, why else the bandana? But he looks way too young for it to be natural. About nineteen-twenty tops. I watch him interact with people, trying to determine his personality.

He's nice and smiling, yet confident in his work. He doesn't flirt, and stays on task. I blink, and realize I'm staring openly. I shift my gaze to the lovely bright yellow slices, smiling bittersweetly as I choose one and bring it to my mouth.

I inhale the tantalizing fresh smell, and bite into it, getting every last drop down my throat, feeling the tingling burn. I cough a little, and reach for another, setting the previous onto a few napkins. I repeat the process, and a tear leaks out. I grab a final one, thank the barman, and make my way out into the parking lot.

"Oh, please, save the lemons!" I call over my shoulder when I get to the door, smiling gently at him, enjoying the sparkle ignited in his ebony orbs.

With luck, I'll be able to see the sun set flush against the dazzling ocean. Without batting an eyelash at Hiten, I leave the club, and sit down on the dirty pavement with my lemon, sucking thoughtfully. Well, judging by looks, I'd say Hiten is a womanizer.

My eyes droop at the corners, and I sigh again. A hand rests itself on my shoulder, and I tense up, and whirl around, with some verbal beatings to dish out. It's Sango.

"Hey. Don't look so sad." She hoists up her purse, beads of sweat glistening on her brow. "I'm here for the instant makeup update!"

I look at the brightening stars. "Sango, you know I hate makeup."

Her smile drops, and she sighs and sits next to me. "We've been looking all over for you, Kagome. I don't know what's gotten into you lately…"

I look over at her, sadness written all over my face. She sees the lemon in my hands. "Bingeing?" I nod slowly. "Guy troubles?"

"Sango, you know me best." The ends of my lips turn up slightly, and I surrender. "Only an itty bitty bit, okay?"

She seems confused, then her hazel eyes light up, and like a demon, she whips her purse open, and grabs some black eyeliner, and holds my face steady. Her tongue is sticking out of the corner of her mouth, and I can tell she's in deep concentration mode. She steps back, reviews her work, and says, "Close your eyes."

I do as she says, and I feel her thumbs smoothing and smudging instantaneously. "Hmm. You look good so far." Good?

I hear sounds of rummaging, and she asks, "Do you have pierced ears?" I'm surprised. I thought she noticed EVERYTHING.

"Hai…" My voice trails off, as I feel her insert something into my earlobes, and I feel a tinge of annoyance. I get the feeling she would have MADE holes if I didn't have them already.

"You like silver and red, right?" She's checking her color palate, even though she's already applied them.

"You know I do, Sango!" I chirp, the excitement of a mini makeover finally getting to me. She claps her hands, and I hear muffled curses.

"Did I make this huge mess?" She exclaims, and I hear things being thrown higgly-piggly back into her purse of wonders. "Okay, come on, follow me. The tutors are waiting!"

I open my eyes, and try and sneak a peak in her mirror as she does an eye shadow check. "Ah ah ah!" She snaps the mirror closed with a click, and grabs my hand, dragging me into the club. Stopping before we get to the doors, her hands on her hips.

"Hey guys!" She cups her hands around her mouth, yelling in what looks to me a general direction. Guess not. For Miroku and Bankotsu fight the crowd, eventually getting to us.

"WHOA! IS THAT CHICK KAGOME!" Bankotsu asks incredulously (and very loudly), shock evident on his face. Miroku just drools a little, but stops before Sango can hit him.

"What?" I demand, as four other figures make their way over. "Is that…?"

Jak appears, looking obviously confused. "Do I know you, ma'am?"

I raise a brow. "It's Kagome. Remember?" His jaw goes slack, and flops like a fish. "What is wrong with you people!" I grouch, annoyed by their reactions. "Is it that BAD?"

Jak coughs nervously, and introduces himself (again, for me). "I'm Jak, and since Kagome already knows me... I… I'll tutor her."

The second opens his eyes (Finally! I thought he fell asleep!) and stares at me, his mouth ready to deliver his introduction. "Juromaru. I'm Miroku's tutor." He snaps his jaw closed firmly, his words fairly cold.

My eyebrow twitches, and I inhale deeply, trying not to strangle Bankotsu, who still is staring. "Staring is rude." I snap grumpily, blushing.

"Nobunaga." The third states. "Sango's tutor." He adds, remembering the reason he's here.

The fourth steps up, an evil gleam in his eyes. I nearly fall over. "Well, I'm Suikotsu. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting such gorgeous ladies before." He leans over, and kisses the back of Sango's hand, before running his lips against mine as well. "I'll be Bankotsu-CHAN's tutor."

Bankotsu fumes, but knows he obviously can't beat up his own brother. "Shut up!" Is all he can say, sounding half-hearted. I roll my eyes.

"You've met us before, Suikotsu."

He blinks, and turns his dark hazel eyes to me, lingering his gaze on my face. "Kagome? I didn't realize you two were such lookers."

Jak clears his throat, and continues, "If all goes well, we can swap around pupils and such later on, if necessary."

I smile gently, and walk over to stand in front of Jak, my arms crossed in front of my chest. "Well, let's get going. I need all the help I can get. And I wanna dance." I smile impishly, and Jak's grin goes from ear to ear.

"But of course. Follow me." He grabs onto the sleeve of my (his, technically) trenchcoat, and leads me through the crowds, and out into the starry parking lot. "Ah. Peace and quiet. I take it you'll feel less embarrassed out here than in there?"

I smile and nod absentmindedly, catch myself at it, and focus on what Jak's saying. "Well then. I may not be the wisest fashionable guy… I'll only make little changes… Um…" His fingers were twitching in the presence of my bad appearance, what with hair falling openly out of my ponytail, wisps sticking out, the trenchcoat issue, the dirt on my butt that only he could see, and a million other microscopic things.

"Knock yourself ou- Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hand!" I'm brighter than an overtoasted tomato, if that makes any sense, seeing as he's brushing the dirt off my butt. I grab his hand, trying to control my instinct (learned from Sango, with Miroku attempting do all sorts of things to feel her up) to slap and let him visit la-la land. "Not… there…" I say through clenched teeth, and he quickly retracts his hands.

And twitches, and gently (with speed) undoes my hair, run his hands through it, and turns me around so my back is to him. "This style is good for dancing. It's messy, but it'll make you look sexier when you take it out and leave it loose." He says all this in one breath. I had no idea what excited guys are capable of.

I feel him sweeping it off my neck elegantly, and putting it into a messy bun. "Good, good." His fingers are twitching considerably less. "Got any water? I'm sure you'd explode if I used my spit." I blanch, and rush in to the bar immediately, and order a bottle of water, smile and thank the barman, (Again. I wonder if he recognized me…) and scurry out to Jakotsu.

He grins. "I wasn't going to use my spit, you know."

"Better safe than sorry!" I quote, a hint of a smile popping onto my face. I resist, but before long I've got a full blow dazzling white smile. Jak stretches for a moment and yawns.

"One more thing… Off with that!" He screeches happily, pulling off the trenchcoat. "You can have it back only if you wear it like this…" He ties it around his waist. "Or like this." He puts it on an imaginary chair, then beams at me. "So what's it gonna be?"

I frown, grab it and tie it around my waist.

"Lower." He says. I sigh and let him do it to his tastes, knowing I'll never dance unless he likes the way it is. "Here put these on." They're some kind of… arm guards? "It's a souvenir for you. From the restaurant." He grins.

I pull them on, marveling at how they managed to stay cool at all. They're in the traditional Feudal era style, of course. They're a pure shade of white, with what looks like icy blue blood spilled on, only it's part of the design. I slip the ring securing it around my middle finger, and check that I can still bend my wrists.

I can, due to another piece allowing for flexibility. "Thanks!" I say, meaning it. It makes me feel different. Safer? More dangerous? I dunno, but I like the feeling.

"Alright. Ready to start?"

I nod seriously, and look his in his deep violet-kohl eyes. "We'll start with the waltz." I gave a sigh of relief. Then my chest constricted and I coughed dryly. "You okay."

"Yea…" I say weakly, and we move into position. "Isn't it romantic?"

"Hmm?" He looks surprised, and I see he's sporting a healthy blush from the close proximity. "Is what romantic? This?"

I smile at the sky, then at him. "Hai. We may be in a parking lot, trying to learn how to dance… And I may step on your feet… But it's still waltzing under the stars. My clumsiness can't change that." I look wistfully over at the ocean, reveling as it met the heavens in a fiery clash of colors and mood.

I blush when I snap out of it, realizing my vacant mind. "Gomen!" I freak out, and he examines me closely, his face inching closer toward me. "Let's just try to do this, okay?" I say, my heart in my throat. I try to swallow it, to no avail.

"Hnn." He tilts my chin up. "Be more confident in yourself and your abilities."

"What abilities?" I mutter under my breath.

He looks sharply at me. "You have many wonderful talents, yet you haven't discovered them yet because of your fears. To be embarrassed. To fail. To… fall in love… To be hurt." He looks at me wistfully, his dark eyes reflecting me inside them. "Now focus, have confidence, and face your demons."

A thought occurs to him. "Just… don't beat me up too badly, hnn?"

I bonk him on the head, and grin as he leads the waltz. I follow, around and around and around, repeating, repeating for what seems like forever.

It's like magic. Time slows down, leaving the world stripped away, in black and white. All I can see… is the sun against the sea, and it's just the two of us and the early stars. I sigh contently, and we continue.

"See? You did awesome, and didn't even hurt anyone." He pats my shoulder, a wide sly grin on his face, as he claps his hands once. "Hey, have you ever wanted to break down and dance?"

"Sure. If it didn't include embarrassing myself." I supply, with a raised brow.

"Interested in learning to break dance?"

My eyes just light up, and I shout, "YES!" immediately, my mood increasingly happy. Jak just watches, and I suspect he's hiding his laughter, because he has a coughing fit suddenly.

"Alright, we'll start it up tomorrow, when we have mats and equipment, okay?"

I nod, masking my slight disappointment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Wouldn't want to hurt the floor." He chuckles, and asks if I know any dances.

"No. I never got to dance actually."

"Oh, clean slate then. How about some hot stuff, Kags?" I feel a blush creeping on, and I mentally shove it away. And nod carefully in agreement.

"No slutty things, 'kay?" I think that clarifies my hatred of sluts to him, and he smiles.

"Deal. I'll do it with you first, then I'll instruct you further when you know the moves." He comes over. "But before that…" A wicked gleam shone in his eyes, "I want to see what you can think up on your own first."

"B-But you just said?"

He just grins like a Cheshire cat. I give up, and think for a moment. "Well… I need some sort of music…"

The music from the club blares out with enormous force, nearly deafening us. "How's that?" Jak shouts, and I can't hear him; I read his lips.

"Fine!" I answer. He cups a hand around his ear. "Fine!" I repeat, he brings my head to his ear. "FINE!" I roar, and he gives a thumbs up, while trying to cover his ears too. Very comical.

The instrumental of the next song starts, and I have no clue what to do. I feel the tingly sense, and I know better than to fight it. I let it take over my body, hoping I wouldn't do something rash. Or that Jak would notice my eyes change.

And what did I do? I danced. And not once did I fall over.

I recognize the song, and start to move along with it.

My hands raise slowly into the air, above my head, and my hips start to snap and gyrate to the beat, and I sway my body, a small smirk on my face. My fingers run through my hair, and trail down my body, as I free my long wavy (and blue tinted now) from its confinement.

I'm dancing, dancing, dancing, not caring that Jak is openly gaping, moving my shoulders, swaying in a perpetual moving S, sometimes forward and backward, sometimes sideways, my hands hovering above me.

My arms crossing behind my head, slowly with one hand slipping to trail down my side, and finally the music stops, leaving me with my hands behind my head, in a pose with my… breasts jutting out slightly, my back arched.

My eyes flicker back to normal, and I see something steely flash in Jak's eyes, but I'm pretty sure he flicks it off as light, for he comes over and remarks, "You don't need much teaching, I see."

"Of course I do!" I plead, and he looks at his watch. "I may just be the biggest KLUTZ on the planet's surface!"

"But… can you close waltz?"

"Close… waltz?" My face is burning already, just from the name and the amount of personal space lost with it.

A coy smile plays upon his features. "Yes. Come here, I'll show you." He beckons, and I follow, not being able to think up an excuse. "Hands around my neck." I try and stay as far as possible, but he pulls me in. "Shy?" Flush against him. I'm seeing stars, and the background is flashing white and black as I feel dizzy from his closeness.

"I guess so." I do it right this time, to avoid teasing, and to get it over with. He smiles, and pulls me even closer.

"There you go. And my hands go here…" They're encircling my waist, and to the onlooker it would probably either look like…

A: We're hugging. Or…

B: We're making out. French kiss probably.

I tuck that waaaaaay into the back of my head, and do as he says, and put my head on his chest.

He starts us up, and I'm glad. It puts an end to the dangerously mushy thoughts.

This time we're in a tighter, shuffling step, gentle and (I suspect) a dance where people just dance close to feel romantic and loved. I take the time to finally actually LOOK (not that way, you perverts!) at Jak, and observe him.

He's looking at me, the setting sun mirrored from behind us in his eyes. I blush and unconsciously bite my lower lip. He has an odd hairstyle. It doesn't look like it's what he usually wears it as. He's left it in a small braid draped over his shoulder. I can tell he usually wears it different, though. And it's bothering me.

Why can't he wear it the same around me?

He's got on an open violet and black spattered dress shirt, with nothing under, and loose dark blue Wrangler jeans, with the faded cross-sections. Well, now I'm sure. He's muscular, tall, and handsome. Definitely a good thing when clubbing with a shirt open. He's tied a red and white bandana around his neck, and oddly, it looks good.

He's got those deep 'soulful' violet-obsidian eyes that reflect almost everything. And surprisingly (yet oddly enough, they look okay) thinner-than-your-average-Joe brows, and thick lashes. His face is completely clean, and suddenly I get the feeling again. He's stopped too, not looking at me, though. More like over my shoulder, with a dark, murderous expression.

'He's not telling you something.' The sense whispers, 'He doesn't usually look like this. There's a missing piece.' I brush it off, rolling my eyes, and ask, "Jak?"

He snaps back to earth. "Oh, I was just going to say your friends are looking for you. Time sure flies, ne? That should be enough for today." He smiles, and leads me back inside, his hand on my elbow.

"Hold on, I want a lemon!" He just blinks, and I wriggle out of his firm hold, and head towards the barman and my lemon tray, surprised it was still out.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He grabs my shoulder, and I stop for a second. "I'll go find the others, okay?" I nod. I wave a bit, then duck and weave through the swaying people, pulling up a seat in front of the lemons.

The barman looks at me in surprise and said, "Hold on miss, those are that nice young lady's lemons…" I glance up at him, one poised by my mouth.

"Thank you so much for saving them!" I smile, and finally notice Hiten lounging in the corner, a Coke in front of him. He doesn't recognize me, but the bartender does. I suck on it carefully, and think for a moment about what to do. "Can you just leave them here?" I ask hopefully, staring at him with big sapphire eyes.

"I-I guess so."

I smile shyly, and thank him, saying, "I ran off in a hurry last time… gomen!" as I placed a crisp ten in the jar, trying to ignore Hiten's eyes. I wave slightly, smiling over my shoulder as I dive back into the swaying crowd, when I see Jak jumping up and down, waving like a maniac.

I grin wryly, and wave back, slipping through the crowd towards them. Bankotsu stops beating up Suikotsu, and Sango stops tango-ing with Nobunaga (leaving him to fall over himself into an undignified lump), and Miroku breathes a sigh of relief and shivers away from Juromaru. "Hey!" Sango calls, her eyes twinkling. "So what WERE you doing over there?"

"Eating lemons," I answer casually, and the guys blink stupidly as she nods in understanding. Without warning she shrieks in delight as a fairly slow song comes on. I shake my head in disbelief. "I guess Kouga was right; they DO waltz in clubs."

Sango practically jumps on Miroku, then stops in midair, remember WHO it was. "Um… Care to dance?" Miroku asks hesitantly, and Sango's eyes betray her emotions as she nods and wraps her arms around his neck. The tutors just stand off on the side, slipping away to get a drink at the bar.

Bankotsu looks at me. His whole face is bright red, and he keeps opening and closing his mouth. Well, I can't blame him; the closest he's danced is with a broom. I blush prettily, and manage to whisper, "Aren't you going to ask me?" as softly as I can. His blue-green eyes soften suddenly, like his heart melted or some other cheesy line.

"Would you like to dance, then, Kagome?" I can't control the way my heart speeds up, or the way I smile; like I'm the happiest woman in the world, or the way my azure eyes look at him. I feel eyes on me, and they're not Sango's or Miroku's. Who? Frankly, I don't care.

For some reason my heart flutters when he says my name… My head is whirling, and my heartbeat accelerating as I step up to him, and stand there stupidly. He coughs, and that's my cue! I wrap my arms around his neck, and well, let's say he moves in a bit close.

This feels weird. I mean, don't you think so? After all, he's an enemy turned friend turned evil fellow turned hot? I think I'd better stop rambling. Man, this closeness level is killing me! My face is one fire, as my head rests cradled in his chest, one of his hands on my hip, the other behind my head.

His chin is resting on top of my head. Just barely I tell you! BARELY! Well, okay, maybe not.

It feels like this ridiculously embarrassing song'll NEVER EVER end! It's so great!

WHAT AM I SAYING!

I'm here, dancing with my worst enemy- er, one of my best friends, who's incredibly hot, by the way- GAH!

I'm so embarrassed! I try to turn my brain off. Of course, none of this is helped by him removing his chin and looking me in the eyes…

Uh…? Why is he coming closer?

"Did we ever celebrate giving up being… you know, rivals?" He's only inches away and my face feels like it's the new, improved sun.

"N-No, I don't think so…" I stammer.

"Oh." He says, going silent. "Hey, Kagome." He says quietly after a pause.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah what?"

I'm getting annoyed. "What do you mean 'yeah what'?" I asked, my pissed off-ness carrying over into my tone, as he winces slightly.

"Yeah who?"

"…" I'm confused, and I admit it. "Yeah… who…?" I ask.

"Say my name."

"Why?"

He says nothing, but stares at me. I feel uncomfortable, and my shifting around tells him so.

"Bankotsu?" I say, my tone questioning.

"Well then. Happy non-nemesis day." He leans in all the way, his soft lips covering mine gently.

A/N: This took soooooo long, I'm so sorry it's incredibly rushed! And mostly just stupid. Not much Hiten/Kagome in this chap. More Jak/Kag and Ban/Kag at the end. So Ban/Kag lovers (like myself) are happy. OOOOHHHHHH! FLUFF! Well, sorta. Try the next coupla chappies... I know I said there'd be more characters, but NOT THIS TIME. I'll be less specific, just in case. Next one or two chappies, OKAY? Sorry. Because of the delay, I'm skipping the vocab section. Review if you need help with it. And what's the word for Bankotsu's halberd? Not Banryuu, the Japanese word. 

**Next Chapter:**

**OH MY GOD! What is Bankotsu doing! Oh, and Sango and I have a little 'chat' afterwards… But the next day, when I come back to the arcade… It's a whole different story? Wah, I wanna play my sniper game!**

() () () () () () () () () () () 

**Darn, I lost my place in the reviews… Tell me if I forgot you. (So sorry!)**

tidusXyuna637: Be happy! There's a moment of Ban/Kag in there for you…And yes, I didn't update soon…

satsu: lol, me too. ESPECIALLY my Math teacher. She creeps me out with how she always smiles…

DevilAngel620: I know how it feels. I'm not patient either. To make you feel better, I'll get mad at myself for not putting this up sooner. It stinks, but hey, meh… I forgot my reasons.

BadBoysMistress: Sure.

Seiteki Hekireki Jishinkaminarikajioyaji: First of all, I'd like to say… MY GOD THAT IS A HARD NAME! Lol, no offense. It's cool. Good questions, let me see… Maybe (good idea. Probably will be used if you don't mind), can't tell you, can't tell you. Don't want it spoiled, right? The first question should show up in later chaps, the second pretty much the same, the third really soon. (I hope.) Um.. but if you review again, can I call you Seiteki H.J.?

Kar: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have such a wonderfully SHORT name! Lol, thanks for the review.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Thanks. It only SEEMS to work because I am such a klutz too. Before you ask, no I'm making up the things that happened to her. I didn't actually happen to be the Kagome in the situation. Thank god.

Monkey M.W: Yep. VERY WEIRD. But this one was even weirder, so heck with it! (grins)

Kitty: Thanks a lot for the good/bad statements! They helped! (Although they'll be more in effect next chappie. Shhh… Sesshy'll be showing up indeed. Next chap if things go well. Technically he's already shown up. Sorry, I'm so dumb I can't even remember WHERE I said 'dull black eyes'. It was kinda thoughtless. I like black eyes. I meant it as impassive, kinda without feeling, just stuck up. You know the popular bullies. Blech. If they were nice people they would have had calm eyes or something. Ah, a favorite question. Why blue? I have brown eyes too, so it's nothing personal. Kagome in the manga has blue eyes, in the anime they're brown. I just picked the manga because it gave her some individuality from Sango's eyes. Likewise for Sango. But for the geeky Kagome thing… It can't be helped too much. Well, I hope you continue reading and forgive the 'dull black' statement. Sorry! Thanks for the criticism! I needed it!

vampirebunny: Thanks, lol.

**Well, I'm tired. See ya! Hopefully next chappy'll be better.**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. **

**Chapter Finished: 10-5-05**

**Post: 10-5-05**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is.**


	5. mE, mYsElF, aNd HeR

o.O.o.O Dance, Dance, Koishii 

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu. I'll have polls up at the bottom in later chapters!**

**KxHxB. AU. Meet Kagome: serial man avoider slash klutz dancer. Meet Hiten: cold mercenary slash badass womanizing demon. Whoa, deja vu? One going in for the ultimate achievement, the other just trying to dance without getting punch dumped down her shirt. Each not noticing the world crashing and clashing around them, attractions brewing.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha, or else all my stories would be weird branches off it. This story, idea, and writing is entirely mine, however.**

(A/N: (deep breath) Well, this should hopefully be more funny/fluffy/action-ish. I'll hopefully remember to add some new things, like a **character relations chart, polls (maybe), AND NEW CHARACTERS! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! Well, in case I go over board, I'll say this or next chapter, okay? **(cheers with 'Kotsu.) (Sesshy sarcastically waves little red flags) Sesshy is such a spoilsport. (makes face))

Sooooooooo… Um, yea. Hope all you readers A: review, B: like it! C: don't kill me! (I DID update after all. Still working on updates for Grip! And Kagome vs. Shikon High, AND Paths of Moon and Flame. (dramatic sigh) Honestly, the things I do for you people!

(grins idiotically) So here ya are. I did a bunch of boring homework today… So I'm HY-PER! (sings like a nut with 'Kotsu) Part (chapter) FIVE! I think I ate too much buffalo chicken… Heheh. (sneaks in and grabs more. More as in whole fridge more.)

But… OHMYGOSH! I didn't know you all like the last chappie so much. It was my least favorite, in fact. My god, I already have six reviews, one day into posting! THANK YOU!

(winks) WHOOT fellow Ban-sama X Kaggy-chan fans! Bring on some smoochy smoochy mooshy stuff! Whoot!)

** () () () () () **

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**Part Five**

**mE, mYsElF, aNd _HeR_**

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

My azure orbs couldn't get any wider, I swear. My brain was running up a total blank. Sango was staring, mouth open and inviting for flies. Miroku whistled, and absentmindedly closed her jaw for her. He kept sneaking glances, but my whole body was too tingly to do anything.

Eventually (I don't know WHEN), my eyes closed themselves of their own accord. In leaned in, arching my neck, and he complied, bending down slightly to deepen the kiss. I feel so… I'm not sure HOW I feel now. One thing's for sure: Sango will never let me forget today. EVER. She has a steel-trap mind. Unless she's talking about Miroku.

I felt a chill go up my spine as his tongue ran over my bottom lip slowly. I wanted to strangle myself for parting my lips ever so slightly. He took the invitation, one hand coming up to my cheek, the other still around my waist.

Kami, at least the whole dance floor wasn't staring. Yet. But just imagine (go on, give it a try) how I felt when I could feel Hiten's eyes burning into my back. I could almost sense his sad, hurt aura (even though he probably didn't recognize me with all my makeup, and probably saw me as a potential fling). Bankotsu waltzed slowly with me as we kissed, not even stopping for air. His tongue was moving in smooth circles on the roof of my mouth, before slowly moving to stroke my tongue. I submitted to his dominance, although the tingly feeling beat me up for allowing him to. But all in all it was so… WOW!

But I finally met Hiten's crimson eyes. I couldn't stand it, and I broke the kiss to look away. Bankotsu allowed me to without resistance, and we kind of stood there awkwardly on the dance floor amid the couples.

I could feel my self-confidence shrink to the size of a molecule of dirt, and my self-guilt grow as big as an elephant. It. Was. Awful.

I was about to burst into tears in front of the crowd I was so self-hating. I could feel my knees shaking, and I hid my eyes with my bangs, staring at the floor.

I could still feel Hiten's eyes staring blankly at me. I couldn't take it. I tried to get as far away from Bankotsu as possible, attempting to 'hide' my emotions. I seriously didn't want to break down and embarrass myself further. Hiten's eyes followed me to the exit.

I heard Sango call my name, fighting the dancers. I ignored her.

I suppose I should have felt giddy, or lovesick, or most likely confused. All I could feel was resentment. And I wondered how two people who were so close an hour ago could become so distant. "Kagome! Wait!" And soon after the tingly feeling took over…

"Leave me alone, Sango. I need to think." I murmured. My voice. It wasn't possibly mine. It was so dark, so alone. It hurt to hear it.

But only a little, due to what I could feel.

Nothing. That's what I could feel. I was emotionless. Mission complete, Sargent Breakdown. My face was like marble, cold and impassive as I slid through sweaty crowds and slipped out the door. The small shuttle was still there. The bus driver was asleep. I pounded on the windows, then thought better of it, and swung myself down from the small step.

"I'll get home by myself. I don't need you. I don't need anyone." I hissed in a deadly, cold whisper. I was shocked to hear my tone, and especially… how it sounded like I meant them.

I began walking away. I couldn't help it now, though. I may not have feelings, but my tears had already welled up. My vision was blurry, my ruby-violet eyes blurry with tears. They splattered all around me, but I walked nonetheless.

"Kag! Wait up!" It was Jak. My eyes hardened, and I tried to wipe away the tears. But I couldn't quench the source, and soon fresh ones were apparent. "Ban-chan's such a goddamn fag! He's more a jerk than I am nuts and overworked! Come on, you'll be fine. Here let me help…" Ban-chan? He reached out towards me, and I whirled, the trenchcoat swirling around my legs.

"Don't touch me." I snapped. He froze at the sound of my voice, and gazed fearfully into my eyes. My hearing vanished all of a sudden, and I could feel my mouth moving, and Jak's too… But what was he saying?

Then I could hear it all replay back to me.

I just hadn't wanted to hear it, I realized.

"You're… not yourself…" He had whispered, "Not… yourself… eyes… so cold…" He dropped his arm suddenly, still not able to take it all in.

I smiled coldly, without warmth. "See you later. All of you traitors. Goddamn murderers. I'll kill you all if you touch her." I couldn't control my mouth. I couldn't hear myself saying such things. Jak wasn't a murderer! But… I knew so little. He didn't seem like the type… But his eyes… they looked… so… troubled, lost. Like a little boy.

"You… know?"

"No, of course she doesn't." I snapped, before turning and breaking into a fast run, "Keep it that way. By the way, when I see you and your maniac friends next, she won't remember this. And don't remind her, or else you'll die… unnaturally." It began to rain, leaving Jakotsu standing there, dejected.

I couldn't feel myself as I ran home, darting between raindrops. In fact, it seemed like there was less and less of me every time I… changed. And more and more of… that strange other persona. Where was she from? She seemed to know something I didn't know. I hated that feeling.

I blurred up the steps endlessly, mind still reeling, senses intoxicated from Bankotsu's cologne. But apparently, my 'other' self wasn't so taken. My thoughts strayed, and I found myself wondering if she could take complete control of me. I already knew the answer. But could I speak, rather 'communicate' with her? Convince her that Jak was a normal human being?

I reached the top, still not even panting hard from the steep shrine stairs. Now that (being as how uncoordinated I am) is a miracle. I might just get along with her, if she could save me embarrassment in PE.

As soon as I nearly busted through the door to my home, my mind un-fogged, and I switched back, crying hysterically.

Why was I crying? I searched my memories for WHY I was sobbing. I couldn't find any reason. That's unusual… I could remember eating lemons, getting a mini-makeover, and having lessons from Jak… But after Bankotsu asked me to say his name, it was all a blank. What happened? Then I was just suddenly... here.

Did Sango drive me home? I stained to think. No… we took a shuttle…

I can't seem to stop feeling so terrible, so I stalk past the kitchen, where my mom is in the living room, asleep on the couch, grabbing a bag of chocolate truffles filled with all sorts of gooey flavors. Now this is not normal. I never binge unless I'm really upset.

I'm so frustrated. WHAT IN THE WHOLE STUPID HELL HAPPENED TO ME? Or, should I say, what IS happening to me?

For lack of happiness, I glide into the home office section of the shrine (next to Grandpa's 'demonology' study) and kick the abused computer until it slowly begins rebooting. Wiping my eyes, I sit down and swirl around in circles with the desk chair until I'm dizzy. By then it's loaded… (I squint at screen here) exactly twelve percent. I kick it again, for good measure. Make that eleven percent.

I sit calmly, and focus on my steady breathing, inhaling the scent of the blossoms of the Goshinboku, and the warm, ancient scroll scent from next door. It works: when I open my eyes the computer is finished! I do a little victory dance, careful not to fall over the computer chair.

It's almost as if Kami hears me. I trip, stumble, and fall over the chair, face first.

Well, at least the Internet popped up by now. I right myself, managing to look mildly dignified as I log in to our (by 'our' I mean me, Sango, Miro, and Bankotsu's) favorite IM-ing site.

I check our chat rooms, completely either forgetting or ignoring the fact I'm still in my clubbing clothes. I'm surprised to see Sango on, and frantically doing person searches for **Dark-blueMoonMiko66 **(that's me). I sigh, and log on, hoping for answers.

**(Dark-blueMoonMiko66 has logged in. Join chat with DemonSlaya'? Yes/No)**

I click Yes.

**(Processing request. Forwarding request to DemonSlaya'… **

**CHAT REQUEST ACCEPTED.) **

**Chat Room 766, **

**Chat: Private. **

**Code: GET THE HELL OUT!**

**Occupants: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! IS THIS PRIVATE OR NOT, BOZOS? **

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_Yes, Sango?_

**DemonSlaya': **_There you are! I've been looking everywhere! Oh my god, WHERE DID YOU GO!_

I imagine she'd be having a seizure if I was there in person.

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_Don't worry, I was completely fine. What are you so worried for? I'm here, right? Or are you delusional? _

I tried to joke, but it sounded more mean than funny. I wince, wishing I hadn't typed that, rubbing an area on my chest which is zinging in stabs of pain. It must be remaining from the mall. I open my trenchcoat, check under the clubbing shirt, and moan at the sight. It's bloody, with a long gash into my shoulder. I wonder if the strange weapon did that. And if 'she' dodged and made it miss.

**DemonSlaya': **_That's not funny, Kagome. I was really worried. After what that asshole did. We were a good ways from the mall, let alone your house. How did you hitch a ride? _

I feel out of the loop.

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66**: _I didn't mean it that way, Sango-chan. Sorry. It sounded bad. And... what happened with Bankotsu? Sorry, I can't remember._

**DemonSlaya':** _My god Kagome, YOU CAN'T REMEMBER? After what that jerk did to you, and you looked like you about to have a MAJOR meltdown, and now you tell me you CAN'T REMEMBER! Are you feeling okay? And there was at the mall today too. I'm waiting for you to start talking._

I bit my lip, contemplating what to say. Gee, I'm kinda a bit crazy at the moment, try later cause I can't remember anything about Bankotsu's jerk-ism? Tie a string around my finger, and I'll tell ya when I think of something? Not.

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66:** _I'm serious, Taijiya. Honestly, I can't remember anything after the slow dance came on up to now. And no, I'm not on crack-_

**DemonSlaya':** _You sure?_

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66:** _Listen to me Sango! I really don't know what's going on! It's like I'm drowning in all this…_

**DemonSlaya':**_ … Sorry I'm coming on harsh. But Bankotsu DID kiss you. _

Sango is oh-too informed about my great fears of drowning, and never being able to see the light again, left to float as fish food under a surface of ice and reflection.

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_He did. Oh. HE IS SOOOOOOOOO DEAD!But what I did at the mall. You should be harsh. It probably wouldn't help if I said sorry. But I'll say it anyway. I'm so sorry, Sango. You can smack me tomorrow, if you want. Just pull away fast, just in case._

**DemonSlaya':**_ Um… Kagome?_

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66:** _Sango! What did you DO?_

**DemonSlaya':** _I kinda signed us up for dance classes again._

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_You. Did. WHAT!_

**DemonSlaya': **_SORRY! Geez. I'll call us even, if we…_

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_Verse each other in the alien sniper game?_

**DemonSlaya':** _No… I was going more-_

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66**: _Oh no… Not that…_

**DemonSlaya': **_Most embarrassing home videos. Posted right in our chat. How's that? Then I'll call us totally even- in embarrassment! What do ya say, Kags?_

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66:** _I guess so… Give me ten minutes… But if you leak to Miro or ANYBODY, You're DEAD! Don't worry, I'll save you a space next to Bankotsu._

**DemonSlaya':** _I feel so loved. Go get 'em! WHOOOOOO!_

There's no way I can avoid this. Sango knows about it, plus she knows that Souta and his annoying, but adorable friend Shippou taped it.

I groan, and stagger up from the chair, slipping to the shelves lining the walls of the study. I already know where it is. Fourth set, shelf seven, behind the series of books called 'Learn to Cook Edible Grandfatherly Foods! In Under an Hour! Helps Prevent Demonic Occurrences! It Really Does! Would We Lie? No!'. I snort, and carefully dislodge the series, and coughing from the ancient 'holy' dust 'with a long history of legends', reach behind to grab a mildly dusty plastic Jewel bag. I stuff the ridiculous 'demon-free!' cookbooks back.

I glare death at the waterproof baggy as I sneak back to the computer chair, swiveling as I slowly unwrap the coils of off-white plastic. My hands fumble clumsily with the zipper of the foggy Ziploc bag inside it. Inside is the devil itself; a plain, ordinary video tape, complete with a DVD copy as well.

Happening to be labeled: Shower Karaoke.

I'm blushing again. Inserting the DVD, I load it and watch it play back fast, making sure nothing too too TOO embarrassing is there. I quickly groan, and before I lose the nerve, type:

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_Okay, okay. I have it. We'll post at the same time, 'kay?_

**DemonSlaya': **_Agreed. Countdown please! 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GOOOOOOO!_

Blushing up a storm, I set up the download, and post my worst nightmare into the public. One day I'm gonna faint from blushing too damn hard.

**DemonSlaya': **_Did you do it, Kags?_

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_I wish I hadn't. But I did. _

I can picture it: Sango cheering, dancing around the room gracefully, squealing, oh, and NOT falling over the only chair in the vicinity. I can begin to see the links to the clips appear in the chat text. My fingers tremble as I click on mine.

It's all there. Me, a shadow in the shower, singing my favorite song, Grip!… My gosh, I didn't notice how I always missed that one note… Hmm… Otherwise I'm okay…

But the bad part is coming up… I can hear Souta and Shippou laughing out loud, then shrinking back to giggles. Apparently my shower self hears it too. My head peeks out from behind the curtain, and I scream. In outrage, embarrassment, and in hope that Shippou's youkai ears would SUFFER. REALLY, REALLY angry, I get out of the shower, using the nylon shower curtain as a cover-up, and start running towards them. Bad idea.

I skid, and trip on my dripping self, everywhere on the floor. Eventually falling over flat, dropping the shower curtain. Frantically crossing my arms across my breasts (camera is small only shows that, thank Kami), reaching with my foot to grab the shower curtain. I right myself with it, then scream, "MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" Before moving in for the kill, "You're DEAD you asshole!" And I therefore 'accidentally' trip and fall on them, smashing them and killing the camera.

This was a fairly recent occurrence, about a month or two ago… Kami, if you're out there… Make sure no one ever sees this ever again. Please.

I backpedal, and click on Sango's link. Nothing's there. Except for a 'Cannot display page' thing. I run into my room (across the hall), grab a pillow, go into the closet, and scream into it.

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_Why isn't yours loading?_

**DemonSlaya':** _…Wha? I dunno, but yours is so funny!_

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66:** _SANGO!_

**DemonSlaya':** _Okay, okay. Mine was a dead link. Sorry!_

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_Close the chat immediately! Delete it! Come on Sango! Before anyone sees it!_

**ladiesmanKazAAna: **_Sees what? O.O… OOOOOHHHH! Is that you, Lady Kagome? And the lovely Lady Sango? _

Kami really hates me. I bite back a scream as I reply (rather rudely):

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_None of your business, Miroku! San-chan, how did HE get in here? I thought you said it was PRIVATE?(strangles San-chan) How could you! Ugh, now I'll be so stressed out tomorrow at dance class._

And to our lovely intruder:

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but could you leave, please? This is a PRIVATE chat, 'kay? Sorry, but just… go._

**ladiesmanKazAAna:**_ Ah, what to do... Two lovely ladies fighting over me… Hmm, which to choose? My poor aching heart! Oh, and nice 'singing' Kags. (snickers) Not a bad view either, lol!_

**DemonSlaya':**_ Why you POMPOUS ASSHOLE! GET OUT OF HERE AT ONCE BEFORE I REPORT YOU HACKING INTO GIRLS' CHATS AND HARRASING PEOPLE! GET OUT BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL WITHOUT A CHERISHED BODY PART! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! HIRAIKOTSU!_

**ladiesmanKazAAna:**_ oo…?_

**DemonSlaya':**_ Um… Never mind that last part. I can't kill you over a long distance computer chat room. Damn it! _

**ladiesmanKazAAna:**_ You're PMS-ing all right. Very well, then ladies. I'll see you at the arcade- Bankfhdiufhotsu! Stop messsinfijghfijdg arounggggjd with thaatvgaf98! Gimgfdme! If you wanytgtedm int judtsgdysyt asjhfkdsk?Fdsah78_

**ladiesmanKazAAna:**_ HEY! Fine, one sec. Gawd, Ban-CHAN's such a pushy guy. He's hogging the computer!_

**(ladiesmanKazAAna has left the chat. ladiesmanKazAANA is on standby passive.)**

A flashing blue-green pop-up appears in the corner of my computer's screen. My mouth twitches, but I say nothing.

**(BanryuuELITE47 has logged in. Requesting permission to join chat…**

**Permission granted from ladiesmanKazAANA. NEW MEMBER ENTERED. Welcome, BanryuuELITE47, to Chat Room 776.) **

How dare he! Miroku… What a… Ugh! Out of the frying pan and into the fire, as they say. Please, please, please don't look at my video… I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him. Why DID he kiss me anyway (according to Sango)? Was he just being a jerk? All this emotional stress is wearing me down.

**BanryuuELITE47: **_So…_

I really don't feel like talking to him. So, for once I stand up and say it. And MAN THAT FEELS GOOD! Oops... I think I'm more worn out than I thought.

**Dark-blueMoonMiko66: **_I don't feel like talking to you. I've got nothing to say. Other than you're the biggest jerk-iest, faggly, mean guy on the planet. See you tomorrow Sango. Tell Miro goodnight. _

**BanryuuELITE47:**_ Wha…? What's a 'faggly'? _

**DemonSlaya':**_ Whoa. No doubt an insult only Kagome could think up. Thumbs up, Kags. Night. I'll tell the lecher._

**BanryuuELITE47:**_ Wait Kagome! Give me a chance-_

**(Dark-blueMoonMiko66 has logged off. Note from Dark-blueMoonMiko66:**

**San-chan. Wake me up at 6:00 (AM). I need some ice cream. Big time. See ya at the mall.)**

I stayed on to watch what they would do.

**DemonSlaya': **_Kags is totally right. What you did tonight was something only YOU could do. Be an insensitive bastard, that's what! _

**DemonSlaya':**_ You know, I'm really starting to get attached to that word. Faggly. Later, faggly boy._

**(END CHAT? Yes/No. )**

**DemonSlaya': **_YES! You stupid machine! Don't you have a life, you gaddamn frickin' baka of a bi-_

**(CHAT TERMINATED.)**

Apparently, I'm not the only one with emotional swearing-snapping issues.

I stagger across the hall and flop onto my bed, unintentionally closing my eyes. I wonder what occurred in my memory blank… I fall into a fitful slumber.

Soon after, I awaken, and leave my eyes closed, wishing I hadn't managed to stir at the slight shivering my body produced. I sigh and burrow under the covers stacked next to me. Mom must have put them there. Mom… I open my orbs and stare at the ceiling for a while, willing sleep to come to me. It fails.

I roll onto my side and stare at my alarm clock, the red numbers shimmering in the enveloping darkness. Eventually I fall into a space between sleep and reality, the time engraved into my head as I sleep once more.

I don't rise again.

** () () () () () () () () () () () **

My first thought as I jolt up to a sitting position is that something's dying. Then I recognize the beeping screech of my alarm clock, and groan, sinking back down into the warm covers. Souta must have set it again as a prank, the little brat. He's awful on the days I try to sleep in, when he hasn't had breakfast yet. Especially since he knows I turn it off on Sundays.

I glance venomously at the digits. 5:34. I would have gotten up in half an hour or so anyway, I tell myself before groggily prying off the covers. I practically blindly crawl to the connected bathroom, and slip out of my clubbing clothes, and sinking into a nice hot and steamy shower. Twenty minutes later, nice and clean, I step out, clad in a soft light blue towel.

With an iron grip, I clutch it tight as I browse my clothes. I want something different than the usual preppy school uniform I wear all the time (yes, even on SATURDAYS I wear it). Jak probably has my food-killed uniform now, which I repeat to myself, "This is good, Kagome. Deep breath, in out. In, out. You need a change of clothes anyway."

So I dig through the piles heaped up, eventually coming across a long sleeve turtle neck a good size or two too big. It's a pretty colored stormy gray, and the sleeves more than cover my hands. I inhale its smell in. It's Bankotsu's. (He left it after helping me with my algebra months ago.) I don't know why I'm wearing it, after the whole 'faggly' thing. To conceal it, I slip an open navy button-up over it.

I pull on a pair of dark blue Wrangler jeans, and check myself in the mirror after pulling my hair into a messy bun (the one Jak showed me, if you're nosy) and sticking a pair of thin white and red veined chopsticks in an X through it.

I dig through my closet, and at the bottom find a pair of boots. Not the loose kind, or the tight flirty high-heeled kind. Just plain, flat bottomed, form-fitting tall boots. Then I think better, think about DANCE class. I pale as I quickly put them back, then take them out again. Sighing, I leave them out and pick out crisp gym shoes, lacing them up. Better to have less embarrassment. I can do that on my own.

I fiddle with Jak's trenchcoat and clothes, and settle for asking Mom to give it a good wash. She smiles and agrees to wash all of Jak's clothes PLUS my clubbing outfit. She's the best, honestly. Most normal mothers would be ballistic.

The house phone rings, and Souta picks it up. "Pizza Hut Pizza. My name is… uh… Smith! What can we do for you?" He says it all so seriously, it makes me want to crack up.

"Can it, Souta!" Sango chides, although I can hear her stifled laughter.

"Aw, how'd you know?"

"You always use Smith, silly! Besides, 'Smith' isn't Japanese!"

"Okay, okay. Thanks Sango!" He covers the mouthpiece. "KAAAAGOOOOOOOMEEEEE! PHONE!" He shrieks, even though I'm next to him. "Oh, hi Sis. Didn't see you there." I loom menacingly, before bursting into giggles and tickling him as I grab the phone.

"Thanks for remembering, Sango! See you there in…" I glance at the clock, estimating, "Can we eat there? It's on me."

"Fine, if you want to. I haven't eaten either."

"WacDonalds!"

"WACDONALDS!" (Uh oh… Sango's gone hyper-rabid on me…)

We both say at the same time, then smile. "WacDonalds it is then," I reply cheerily. "So, you up for a little girl shopping after? Then we have the horrific class."

"Sounds great, but I've got… something… until 1:00. Is that still cool? You won't starve, right?"

I feel a little disappointed, but I don't let on. "Sure! WacDonalds isn't really big on breakfast anyway. See ya then!"

"Bye!"

"Sayonara!" I answer, before setting the phone down. "Mom, can I go to the mall when the clothes are done?"

"Make sure you call me when you get there, okay, Kagome?" I hear her faintly from the laundry room.

"Thanks! Did Souta have breakfast yet?"

"Iie. I haven't gotten there yet, dear!"

"I'm gonna make us some, then. Do you want an omelet too, Mom?"

"No thank you, though it was thoughtful of you. I'm not hungry quite yet, Kagome." I grin evilly. "Remember, Souta is allergic to green peppers!" She adds, almost reading my mind.

"Don't worry, I got it Mom!" My face is covered in a smothering, gloating creepy smile as I grab all the green peppers I could find (lucky Souta, only one), pureeing it really tiny. I casually mix it into the egg batter, adding seasoned salt and pepper.

When it's done, I call out, "SOOOUUUUTAAAA! FOOOOOOD!" and try to keep the intimidating maniac smirk off my face as he gobbles it down without a thought.

"Thanks Sis! It was awesome today! What did ya do to it?"

"Oh nothing. Just added green peppers."

"Oh. Cool!"

My face falls. "Aren't you ALLERGIC to green peppers?" He freezes.

"Oh… I uh mean… OOOOOOWWWW! MY SPLEEEEEEEEEN! MOOOOOOOMMMM! Kagome's trying to poison me, eventhoughI'mnotreallyallergictogreenpeppers!"

"Ungrateful twit!" I tease, and he makes a face. I give him one of my own, and he shudders. I smirk. "Knew it!" I can't keep the care-free happy-go-lucky grin from my lightly tanned face as I seemingly shove away the worries of my life, behind some other mask of mine. Presumably _hers. _I seem to be doing that more and more often, and consequently am getting better at it.

** () () () () () () () () () () () **

"Kagome, your nice friend's clothes are done!" I hear my departure call, and rush down to retrieve the clothes and after a peck on the cheek and a hug am out the door, dancing outfit placed neatly on my bedspread.

I rev up the beaten car, wiring an mp3 player into the radio, then decide I need some thinking time. I unhook the mp3 player, strapping it to my arm. I turn off the ignition, and tuck Jak's clothes safely over my arm, hopping over the side of the car. I turn on the mp3 player and begin the three mile walk to the mall.

My head moves to the beat of Green Day's song, Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

**_Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (Green Day)_**

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone 

My head starts moving to the beat, my feet pounding endlessly on the paved side of the road in rhythm, my sapphire eyes unfocused and distant as I lose myself in the music. Pretty soon I start whispering the words along with them.

_**  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone **_

Now my words of whisper increase in volume, and I increase the volume, for passerby are watching me wander and sing. Frankly, I don't care. A dewdrop falls from a hanging flowerpot of morning glory, perched on a lamppost. Which is beginning to flicker on and off in the cool mist blanketing Tokyo.

_**  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-**_

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone 

It feels strange, like I'm the only one awake and alive in the city, although I know it's not true. I close my eyes and continue singing and walking, hands behind my head.**__**

Ah... ah… ah… ah…ah… ah… ah…

I'm walking down the line 

_**That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone **_

_**  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a- **_

I wince at the language, but keep my eyes closed. Suddenly I feel bold as a few fat raindrops plummet to the ground, one landing on my arm, a few on my shoulders. I've always wanted to do it… I can't help it. Before I get it vision line of the mall, I smile to myself, and keep singing.**__**

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone 

I grin harder as it starts to pour, shielding Jak's clothes from becoming soaked. I smirk, then take off, racing my reflection in the puddles, unleashing some power from my legs, pedaling forward unchecked. I pause, a swing around myself, smiling all the time. My hair is soaked, and Jak's clothes are beginning to grow in heaviness. Even so, my grin slowly fades.**__**

Ah... ah... ah… ah… ah… ah…  
I walk alone and I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone. 

I have no one to dance with in the rain. My azure eyes wanted to brim with tears, but I wouldn't let them. No need to start crying now. The rain could do that for me. I give into _her_, and she inwardly comforts me as my eyes flash steely violet-red. My face contorts into a cold smile and I blur forward at an impossible rate, my heart pounding in a slow tempo to my feet as I zoom through raindrops, worries ignored and sealed beneath the flawless mask _she _has created unto perfection.

**A/N: **I know, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that the new characters haven't come up yet. Now I swear, swear, swear, SWEAR that they will be in the next chapter. For SURE this time. Thanks for waiting! And I'm ecstatic at all the reviews! WHOOOOOOOO! But I will (as I said) put on some new things. Hope you guys didn't mind this chapter was so long. Sorry.

I'm in the process of revamping my profile…. Heheheheh… 

**Next Chapter:**

**Well, since I have so much spare time while I wait for Sango, might as well go visit the arcade again. Maybe bother that Inuyasha fellow, get some ice cream (yesyesyesyes!), kick butt at the sniper game… But what's so different in Inuyasha's attitude? He seems so tense and serious. Not to mention he won't let me near the back of the arcade… Why?**

** () () () () () () () () () () () **

**Reviews!**

**satsu- **I'm so evil, you don't know what Hiten thinks now! We'll see if I'll make Kagome 'bump' into him… Guess if he recognized her! Thanks, lol.

**Lady-Seoh-Phoenix- **I wish! Come on, admit it! You'd love to get kissed by Bankotsu any day, now wouldn't you? (I would!) Okies!

**BadBoysMistress-** First off, that has to be one of the most adorable happy faces I've ever seen! Kawaii! o-o. Isn't it adorable? (Of course you probably know, it's yours after all.) Anyhow, thanks! And… I LOVE BAN-SAMA TOO! WHOOOOOOOO!

**DevilAngel620-** ('kotsu: OO) Lol, nice cheer for Ban. Well, there was a bit of fluff that kinda managed to shove its way into there. Glad you liked it.

**Kage Otome-** Really? THANKS! (grins and does victory dance with muses)

**aNiMaAyAnGeL-** I know, how much better can you get? Two drop dead gorgeous bishies. Yep, lol.

**Sei- **Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! (glomps) You don't know HOW HSPPY my FINGERS are! Does your name have a meaning in Japanese, cause I'm pretty sure the J-j-j… THE J-PART means thunder or something like that, right? Heheheheheh. Sorry can't tell you about that yet. Well the whole 'preferences' thing'll pop up when she learns more about the whole Jakotsu identity… And she'll be seeing Renkotsu again. But otherwise… yea, you're right. My inability to spell your name is sort of ridiculous… (muses snort) (pulls out rolled up newspaper) EXCUUUUUUSE ME?

**Happy Sponge- **Wow. Thanks a bunch for all the compliments! (beams) Hmm… Major people I'm leaning toward are Hiten or Bankotsu, but I'm not anywhere close to wrapping it up. But thanks for asking. Ah, I love questions.

**Raja crimson hunter- **o.O. Hiya? Like your name, by the way. What does Raja mean? Or is it like a name of a place?

**sarah h.**- Technically we haven't come up to the point where Kagome sees Hiten's reaction close up. I have yet to decide if he should recognize her or not. Hnn…Lol, that's probably what it'll come down to later in the story line.

** () () () () () () () () () () () **

**CHARACTER RELATIONS! (NEW! I'm just going basic for now. Will fix later.)**

**Kagome- **Our basic heroine, suffering from extreme shyness and fatal klutz-ish moments. Talked into dancing by best friend, Sango. Recently on good terms with nemesis, but now turned not-so pretty. Has a case of puppy crush love with our other bishy, Hiten. Sometimes saved by Jak during moments of extreme awkwardness. Is utterly clueless to most of the secrets around her, but still, hey, it's Kagome. We like her anyway. The whole group isn't terribly popular, move just below average, and resentful of the prick popular suckups.

**Sango-** Best friend to Kagome, with a major crush on the perverted guy, Miroku. Distrusts Bankotsu's newer 'motives'. Keeps few things from her best friend, but there is a big thing or two Kagome's missing out on. Thinks Hiten is hot, but not totally worthy of her friend (as a good possibly boyfriend, he STILL hasn't properly introduced himself).

**Miroku-** Perverted teen. Need I say more? Other than the fact her gropes, and has a major crush on Sango. Formed a 'manly' alliance with Bankotsu. Takes women's butts for granted. This gives him an easier time keeping secrets (due to him knocked out mostly). Wear strand of long rosary on right arm. Kagome takes it as religious vigil.

**Bankotsu-** Nemesis of Kagome, until recently. But will he go back to taking up that role again? Annoyed when Sango gets hyper-active violent. Totally hot, but has his own secrets. The big question: DOES HE LIKE KAGOME? I'm not telling you all yet. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Hiten-** Crush object of Kagome. Totally bishounen, and mysterious. Is almost completely secret. (Will fix later. In a rush!)

** () () () () () () () () () () () **

**The last part is so rushed! I'm leaving for a four day vacation! Whoot! See ya!**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses.**

**Chapter Finished: 10-13-05**

**Post: 10-13-05**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (But you're still getting smacked with a wet noodle.)**


	6. ELITE bEtRaYal JaKoTsUs IdEnTiTy PaRt1

o.O.o.O Dance, Dance, Koishii 

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu. I'll have polls up at the bottom in later chapters!**

**KxHxB. AU. Meet Kagome: serial man avoider slash klutz dancer. Meet Hiten: cold mercenary slash badass womanizing demon. Whoa, deja vu? One going in for the ultimate achievement, the other just trying to dance without getting punch dumped down her shirt. Each not noticing the world crashing and clashing around them, attractions brewing.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha, or else all my stories would be weird branches off it. This story, idea, and writing is entirely mine, however.**

(A/N: Ah, been forever since I updated, yes? Hmm… well, this is progressing nicely along. I know I've been saying this for the last three chapters, but hopefully new characters will be introduced! And if I feel like it, I'll even put up a poll. It's unlikely though, I'm not too sure I like polls. We'll see.

(Been busy with major advanced school projects, doodling in math class, having a fair share of good/bad luck. I feel inspired today. Maybe it's just because I had CANDY, but meh, you're lucky anyway. This could be considered my Christmas (Belated if this takes forever. HEHEH! I'm safe now.) present to you all! (Even if it has absolutely nothing to do with Christmas. I dunno, I might work it in somehow…

(So here ya have it. Dance, Dance, Koishii Part 6. Hnn, is that the formula for Fahrenheit into Celsius into Kelvin into Fahrenheit on my hand? (squints and laughs nervously) Um… I guess so. OO.)

** () () () () () **

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**Part Six**

ELITE; bEtRaYal; JaKoTsU's IdEnTiTy… PaRt I 

** () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

Sometimes I feel like I have to remember to breathe, or else I'd be floating from world to world like a specter. Like if I forgot I'd somehow forsake my instincts and simply die. Sometimes I feel the urge to see what it's like, you know, when you're dead. But that's irrational.

According to _her, _I have work to do.

What this 'work' is, she won't tell me. I suspect it isn't pleasant at all. No, her side of me thirsts for danger, blood, adrenaline, anger. I feel lost among all that.

I've decided that she IS a part of me. She has to be, to be able to invade my mind like that. So I'll simply call her Kage Nagori, Shadow Memory. She seems to like that. That or Zetsumei Fukyuu, when that insatiable blood lust appears.

I can't decide. Am I losing my sanity? Perhaps.

But I do know I can't stay mad at Bankotsu for too long, or else my mind will become distracted, detached. Kage is slowly ebbing from my blood now, and I slow down to a brisk walk as I come upon the entrance to the mall.

The rain is still falling, but the clouds have begun to clear away, and I shade my eyes even as I slide through the automatic doors, halting at the fountain.

Sun is gleaming off of it, making the water glint like a trove of diamonds, pouring from the mouth of a serpent-dragon, which I hadn't noticed before. The rim is shining with moisture, slick from the overflow. A tingle arches up my spine, and my head flies up, focused into reality.

He's there.

Watching me. Those gorgeous bloodred eyes…

My eyes flicker back to the fountain, and within a millisecond, without a pause…

He's gone. Vanished from sight.

No sign he had ever been there.

I stare bleakly at the space he occupied, at a minute white box. Embellished with the word Kagome. I dart over, and flip open the lid. It was a clever paper box, now that I'm up close I see the swirling white designs upon it. Inside; a folded paper crane. Creases sharp, a vivid crimson color.

I can't help it; I smile. Even Kage's curiosity is spiked.

Hmm.

As carefully as I can, I cradle the box, and, sighing, wonder if that guy in the ice cream store has restocked the flavors yet. Feeling less adamant, without priorities, I stretch lazily like a cat. "What to do, what to do…?" I muse quietly.

My mind is decided, just as I spot Inuyasha whistling nonchalantly, in the process of flipping the CLOSED sign to one in green, saying OPEN on the video game arcade. I blink. Was I imagining it? Because he isn't there. And the sign says closed.

But it's twisting ever so slightly, a reminder of ancient momentum. He was there.

No longer doubtful, I pick myself up and stride briskly over to the small gap in the door. Holding my breath and sucking in my (hopefully ALREADY) thin waistline to slide though the crack, I'm rewarded with a world of paradise and the inventions of geeks.

"Now… where did you get to…?" I murmur, scanning the dimly lit room. The florescent lights are off, and only a thin bar of light emits from a locked door. I inch closer, not daring to breathe. It's like magic, keeping me spellbound.

"Oi, whatchya doin' here?" I, obviously, am startled. Which unfortunately leaves me tripping, stumbling, and pitching forward into the mini-bar's unforgiving ledge. I feel tears sting my eyes as I curl up into a ball, hands gently soothing the large bump on my skull.

A moment later, after probing for bruises, Inuyasha spins me around with ungodly speed. "You're not supposed to be here! If I find out you work for those yaroo of Rakurai-" He cuts himself off, looking guilty. Like he said too much. "Oh… Konnichiwa?"

"Anou… Hai. Konnichiwa, Inuyasha-sama."

"Kagome, ne?"

I nod slowly. "You invited me back to play the… game? Right?"

"Anou…" He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the door, as if checking to see if it was alright. "I suppose it's okay. Just keep it on mute. Yeah…"

I nod again, like an idiot. Kage is about ready to burst out and tear the door from its hinges in a moment or two if I don't get some information soon…

I allow her to take over, but carefully restrain her blood.

"So, why so tense?" Kage is an excellent master of deception. She took such an… out of reach (for me) un-casual subject, and made it sound like 'how's the weather?'. It never will cease to amaze me.

"Keh, not important." I can practically feel my eyes sparkle along with hers. We love a challenge. This must be very important if he says THAT without provocation.

"Oh." She drops it. I am shocked. "Well, how about a smoothie, then?"

"Hai." He immediately un-tenses. I see now. Smart. "What flavor?"

"Anou…"She seems so undeceive, just like me. "What flavors ARE there?"

Inuyasha squints at a spidery scrawl on a board behind him before sighing. "One sec." He ducks under the ledge, fishing for a neatly typed menu. "Here ya go."

Berry. Ugh.

Cherry. Worse.

Watermelon. Okay, but not suiting the mood.

Hawaiian Punch. Too… Hawaiian for December.

Lemon. Nah, I'll have them on the side.

Mango. The ice cream is good, but it's just not my smoothie type of thing…

"Anou…?" He prompts.

"Hai, hai!" I scan faster and faster, Kage's speed lending me darting eyes. "PEACH! With lemons on the side and only a little bit of ice! OOOOOOHHHH! Can I get a mini-umbrella thingy too? Nanitozo?" I blurt at last, excited. Kage retreats for a moment.

Inuyasha stands there for a moment, blinking. Then in a blur, he's whipping around, whirring, shaking, and suddenly there it is. My peach smoothie, minimal ice, WITH lemons on the side.

"Wow. You ARE good." I dig in happily while he grins devilishly at the compliment. Today he's adorned in a red striped button-up, with a white tee shirt and normal old blue jeans to boot. Speaking of boot, I just have to say, "Nice cowboy boots, Tex. Shoot 'em up!"

There, now I've made even more of an idiot of myself.

To my surprise, he chuckles heartily, and pulls up a chair next to me after fixing himself a nasty-smelling brew of… something. I had no idea what it was. I consulted Kage.

'Crystallized hounoki tea,' she told me, certain.

That sounded good.

'It just looks like kuso,' Kage added wryly. I winced at the language.

'Isn't there a filter ANYWHERE between your brain and mouth?' I chide hotly, my face a bit redder than planned.

'Sheesh, what's next?' I see a flash of her rolling her eyes, ''Have you no shame?'' Her tone is playful, but mocking.

"OI, did you just roll your eyes at me?" I hear Inuyasha shout crabbily.

Oops, looks like whatever she does, I do too.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to, Inuyasha-sama."

"Uh, no need for horrific! I mean, honorific. Keh. Same thing basically." He chortles, choking on his magnolia tea. Seems I'm not the only one with hazard-to-myself issues.

"Okay. How's Inuyasha-chan?"

"OI, I'm NOT a girl!"

So much for that. "Hai, gomen nasai-"

"What did I say…?"

"Fine, fine. GOMEN, Inuyasha-sa-" I stop. Take a deep breath. "Inuyasha?"

"Good!" I feel like an over-inspected pupil now. So that's not really GOOD at all. "I think you need tokens, right?"

"Iie, yen, I think."

He shrugs. He doesn't really know his chosen place of employment terribly well. I shrug too. Kage is extremely annoyed as I walk away. The urge to knock down the door and see what's behind it over comes me. I see my eyes flash violet-crimson in a dark passing game screen.

I contort my hand, and am surprised at it gives a particularly loud, intimidating crack. Reminding me of Bankotsu, and whose shirt I'm wearing. I sigh, and avert my gaze from the screen, focusing instead on my destination.

The game.

ALIEN INVASION.

Its curved, mysterious slanted writing beckons to me, inviting, winking. I officially shut off my brain, and walk over to grip the plastic red piece, and shove a ten-yen bill into the slot. That should keep me alive for a bit. It slurps it up happily.

I focus, choosing Tokyo as the city, easy as the starter level. Hey, I haven't played in a while. Besides, I've forgotten how to hold the simple gun. It feels unfamiliar to me.

Soon the introduction to the game plays. I stare, fascinated. I also, in a stroke of brilliance, forget to actually play when the game starts.

Result…

I die before the first alien even has time to call its ugly little friends.

Loud laughter rings out behind me. Inuyasha. I glare at the screen as it starts to reset.

'Try harder.' Kage commands brusquely.

I nod minutely, and get into a 'ready' stance.

I do better this time. I last until the fourth or fifth alien appears. Then…

I die.

Again.

The laughter is louder now.

I inhale sharply, and Kage reprimands, 'FOCUS. Lock your eyes on the targets. Kill efficiently. And RELOAD, for Kami's sake. Are you me or are you some weird alien yourself?' She threatens, 'Don't make me play it for you.'

'Okay, okay.'

"Nani? You say something, Kagome?"

"Iie."

'You dare say 'no' to me?' Kage mocks hotly.

'No, I meant-'

"Nani? Kagome…?"

"ARGH! Just shut up and let me concentrate!"

With that said, the game starts. I shock myself. I am deadly, honing in, predicting. It's so easy to see through these aliens. Right, left, left, feign duck, flying toward me, left, left, under, under-up left, under right, up, up, kill it before the civilian dies! And so that's how it progresses, until I am sentenced…

To defeat…

Some… manticore thingy?

It appears. Oh. I see.

'Let me take over now! Nanitozo, nanitozo!' Kage begs, eager.

"No, you said I could do it!" I tease.

"Anou… Are you talking to yourself, Kagome?" Inuyasha. I forgot about him…

"Ah… HAI! Moral support!" I beam a healthy grin at him, and continue.

I actually defeat the thingy. The game mentions it's moving up to medium level now, and needs two more yen. I feed it another ten, and continue playing, focused, taking Kage's advice. It's strange. Like I'm myself. But I'm not. I'm so fluid, graceful. I haven't even hurt anyone yet.

Not even myself.

Plus it seems so natural.

Like it's buried instinct.

"I should do this again…" I announce as I finish beating the medium level in only two tries, and more to hard.

It's become a pulse. A rhythm. Shoot, shoot, shoot, reload, duck, duck, feign, shuffle, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, reload, shoot, shoot. Inuyasha's laugh is gone. He's immersed in me, my motions.

I finish the level. I am the new high score person. I feel great.

'See, I told you we were each other.' Kagome says smugly.

'Hai, you're right. We are.' It seems easier to believe now… So easy…

"I know this sounds so weird, but it seems like we've met before. I've only seen one other person with those moves. But it was a really long time ago… Well, keh, ignore me. Finish your smoothie."

I obey. Soon I feel doubly happy, full of lemon and peach, and ready to wait. I check the clock.

12:00.

Sango will be here soon. I've been here a very long time.

Hnn.

Time flies.

"Well, nice to see you again, Inuyasha." I remember to kill the suffix. He grins broadly.

"Same. See you around at school, ne?"

"Hai." I make to stand. Unfortunately, that isn't what happens. To Kage's delight, I careen off the seat, trip on the long spindly wooden legs, smash into the door, sending it slamming open.

At first I don't look up, simply red from embarrassment, blurting out a million, "Gomen nasai!"s. Then Kage takes away the painful humiliation, allowing it to ebb away. She looks up, our orbs glinting in the darkness.

'You are ready to know.' Is all she says, before suddenly the wind is knocked out of my lungs, and I sit there, gasping like a fish on land. Coughing at last, I look up, and can instinctively feel my eyes are azure. It's so strange. My senses are heightened.

I can sense… thirteen others in the arcade with me, each a warm presence, different ki levels. The air crackles with abilities, and in an instant I can pick out any one individual in the darkness.

"Gomen nasai." I say for the last time. My voice is odd… it isn't as high-pitched. It's more alto-ish now. Smooth, calm, almost arctic. Three shiver. One freezes. The others are interested.

I can feel it now. Familiar personas, surrounding me. I say nothing. My eyes narrow dangerously, and I am enraged. My blood is pumping furiously through my veins, hammering in my head. I contain it, but I can feel the switch between us. My eyes, my appearances.

"K-Kag-"

"Urusai. I have nothing to say to you. Any of you."

"…" Sango is stunned to shocked silence. Miroku and Bankotsu bow their heads in repentance in the corner.

"Other than this: I hate you all, you heartless murderers." Stiffly, I brush past Inuyasha, standing there in awed silence, making sure to smack into him sturdily. He is nearly pushed over because of it, and looks even more surprised. I don't even stop to look back.

Instead, I reflect on my memories.

Who I am.

What they've done.

And, most importantly…

What I've done.

'Excellent.' Kage approves, 'Now that that is out of the way, it is to eliminate them once and for all…'

And for once, my mind filled with spiteful memories, I agree with her.

A/N: Not as good as I planned, so hopeful since this is early I'll have a better one out next time… In fact, I really didn't like it. If I ever revamp this, that'll be first to burn. Well, I've outlined the stage for some drama, and the new characters… All that's left is to UPDATE AGAIN!

Goal: update by Christmas.

So, in order to help that work, this'll be a rushed A/N.

VOCAB:

Koishii (can't believe I didn't think of putting this!)- beloved, love, darling

Kage Nagori- Shadow Memory

Zetsumei Fukyuu- Death Eternal

Oi- hey

-sama- respectful add-on

yaroo- bastard/s

Rakurai- NOT TELLING YOU WHO THEY ARE! Or where they come into play. HINT- means thunder and lightning

Anou- erm…, well…, er…

Hai- yes

-ne?- add-on to question for emphasis. Kinda like 'eh?' EX: Inuyasha sure loves ramen, eh?

Nanitozo- please

Hounoki- magnolia

Kuso- shit

Gomen nasai- formal, I'm sorry

Iie- no

Yen- Japanese currency

Kami- god

Nani- what

Ki-energy, chi, etc.

Urusai- shut up


	7. ELITE bEtRaYaL JaKoTsUs IdEnTiTy PaRt2

**o.O.o.O **

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu. I might have polls up at the bottom in later chapters!**

**KxHxB. AU. Meet Kagome: serial man avoider slash klutz dancer. Meet Hiten: cold mercenary slash badass womanizing demon. Whoa, deja vu? One going in for the ultimate achievement, the other just trying to dance without getting punch dumped down her shirt. Each not noticing the world crashing and clashing around them, attractions brewing.**

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha, or else all my stories would be weird branches off it. This story, idea, and writing is entirely mine, however._

(A/N: (sigh) I didn't finish my hopeful 'update-everything-by-Christmas' wish. So instead I've resigned myself to updating this instead with another chapter. I hope this has a little crackle of tension-mystery and darkness in it… if not… erm, sorry?

(Yes… (small voice) I did publish another story. BUT it's a ONE-SHOT (one chapter, means it's done already)—Mistletoe Shall Be My Death. Christmas-ish enough for me. And… there's another one too. (covers mouth) Rescue Sango!… But enough about that.

(Ahem, without further ado.

(So, presenting, Dance, Dance, Koishii. Part 7 (happy grin). This is coming along nicely… 7 chapters and barely starting the plot! Oh. (sees glares) I'll be quiet. (zips mouth))

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**Part Seven **

**ELITE; bEtRaYal; JaKoTsU's IdEnTiTy… PaRt II**

"It's not what you think-" I hear those words, and within a flash, my finger danced against the TALK button, cutting off Sango abruptly.

I hate myself today.

I've isolated myself from them all. All the people I love.

Or used to.

Now I detest them.

I don't have the satisfaction I want from the simple action. I slam down the brawny black cell phone onto the nightstand next to my bed. I ease up the tension as I hear a sickening crunch. My arm relaxes, and drops to my side. Then I pick it up, feeling the fire of anger again. I step over to my window slowly…

My hand pushes aside the latches, opening it and drawing the cool night breeze inside. My arm stretches out over the beautiful landscape scene that I've no eyes for. They're utterly focused intensely onto my fingers.

I send the impulse, retracting my hand as though it's been burned, and let the offending object drop, melting away my rage.

I close the window, locking out my troubles.

"What should I do?" I ask the empty air hovering above my lips. "What have I done?" My eyes slide closed, and my lips part, as I slip into an unburdened world of dreams and illusions.

For the next three days I refuse to wake, eat, or acknowledge the world of pain surrounding me, a stifling blanket. Instead I live in my fantasies.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

…

"Up." Kage commands, "You can't avoid them all for forever."

"Yes. I can." And I roll onto my side, continuing to wallow in self-pity. Then curiosity strikes me. "Why not?" I ask haughtily.

"Because I think there is something you'd like to remember soon."

"What would that be?" I turn onto my back, eyes staring blankly at the pristine white paint on my ceiling. "I'd rather die." I announce, feeling depressed.

"You can't." She stops, then says so softly I have trouble hearing it, "You already have."

I lurch up. "W-Wha?"

"Today is the anniversary. Get up." I don't understand. How could I have died? What could have happened? My mind is whirling, lost in a catastrophic storm of questions and inquiries. "Get up, and I'll show you." Show me?

Still, the promise is alluring and enticing.

I sit up, swing my legs over the edge of the bed, and stand for the first time in three days.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

…

"I—we swore it. We swore we died today, only eight years ago. Don't you remember?"

I'm facing a bleached, platinum white cross embedded in the loose soil. It lies flat, on top of a small mound. I dredge through memory, thinking. Nothing. "Who… who is it?"

"He." Kage corrects absentmindedly, for once sober. "Was. He was your friend. They killed him. Because of it."

"B-But?" My brow is furrowed, and I twist a lock of hair between my fingers. "I was only seven? Why?"

"I can't tell you." She says it so mysteriously. It sparks my interest, and I am immersed in it, forgetting my petty arguments, or so they seem.

The death of a boy I've never known, who I should know. Fascinating. "Is this important?" I whisper to the cold, chilled air on the hill of the tranquil forest's center. It overlooked the edge of Tokyo, highlighting the buildings in shadowy detail.

"Very." Her tone is aloof. "You buried him yourself." She tries maintaining a light tone, but fails.

"Oh…" I sit down after a bit of climbing the thick tree nearby, trying to think. It's almost on the tip of my tongue. My mouth betrays me somehow, forming a word—name perhaps?—I can't quite recall. Yet I have. "Hitokiri."

"Hai!" Kage's voice is excited, and I can almost see her eyes sparkle with hope. "Go on!"

"Shush, I'm looking, I'm looking." I am puzzled by my own choice of words. Looking, not thinking.

Looking.

I know it has to do with this.

But…

HOW?

As the sun pulls into a current, sinking down, Kage's voice is filled with disappointment. "It's alright." The tone is dismal, and all the same I stand up, ever careful of the distance between me and the ground, brushing off a stray clump of dirt from my three-day old outfit. "You smell."

"Hey! I do n-" I halt. My blood turns to ice, and my palms tingle ferociously until I am forced to cling to the cross over the elusive Hitokiri's grave.

_A little boy wrinkles his nose at the filthy little girl, huddled in a once-beautiful sundress, knees pulled to her chest. "You smell!" The little girl looks up through her gray-blue orbs. _

"_I do not!"_

_The boy himself is caked in mud and filthy grime from the slum streets. "You do." The girl makes a face._

"_That isn't a nice thing to say, all the same." She mutters, looking straight beyond the boy. "Where are you?"_

"_Right here, doofus." She searches, unable to see him._

"_Please, come closer?"_

_He does a dramatic sigh, and inches forward, stopping and feigning to the right for a change in her face, or a turn of the head. Nothing. "I…I can't see." The child whispers, burying her face in the stained dress, huddling closer and closer into herself for comfort._

_The boy's face softens, then his eyes turn to steel. "That's so sad." He says in a way that means the opposite. "I don't believe you." So arrogant, he sticks out his tongue. Then he stops, seeing the tears gushing down the sides of the torn dress. A frown envelops his features. Shaking his shaggy head, he makes a face at the wall behind her._

"_I'm sorry you don't." The girl murmurs in a calm, unbroken voice._

"_Yeah." There is an awkward moment of silence between them._

_She gets up, dusting herself off as best as possible. "See you." She doesn't look up, instead feeling her way blindly along the sidewalks. The boy looks conflicted._

"_Oi, wait! Wait!" The girl pauses. _

"_H-Hai?"_

_He seems about to say something, then changes his mind. "Where are you going?" His tone is almost mocking._

"_I'm going… I'm going…" She freezes, then sinks down onto her haunches. "I don't know where I'm going. I'd have to say to aniki… if he's still alive." A look of pity covers the boy's face, before he sighs and makes up his mind to help._

"_Well then! You won't last a minute out here without vision! Sazoshitara Hitokiri-san at your service! I've decided to help you, and now you're stuck with me forever!" _

"_I don't know." She says, almost darkly, "Forever is a long time…" He seems confused, almost frightened for a moment, letting out a shudder, and is glad she can't see him. He takes a deep breath. There are so many questions to ask, only he cannot ask them, for it is like written street law, don't ask of others what you didn't dare ask yourself. It hurt too much._

_His chest puffed out comically as he got a reassuring idea. He'd take the weird wretched little thing under his almighty wing, however short and leaky it was._

"_Well, when I say forever, I MEAN forever! Now let's go find your aniki." And with that, he takes her hand, laughing and pulling her along._

"Oh K-Kami…" I manage, as my forehead burns and my eyes flash and blur, before I succumb to the overwhelming darkness.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

…

"Will she… be okay, dokutoru-sama?"

"Hai, Taijiya-san."

"Oh, arigatou!" It's sincere.

I hear voices.

And for once, I don't doubt my sanity.

"Kagome… I'm sorry." And with that, I felt her presence leave.

I bolt up straight. SANGO! That was Sango's voice! I forget my hatred and the rift between us. I'm panting, and then I feel the eyes. "W-What?" I ask, breathless and trying to be enraged at the familiar faces I see here. Bankotsu, Miroku, Sango, and Jak are seated uncomfortably, sharing a chair and lumpy 'sofa' bag among them. Sango returns with her coffee, inhaling it in.

She follows their eyes. Gasping, the coffee falls to the floor, its plastic cup smashing, warm liquid spilling. Darting over, she embraces me as though I've done nothing wrong. "Kagome!"

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Tokyo Hospital. In a glaring white room smelling of over-used lemon-scented disinfectant. With an entire ton of plaster and gauze on my arm, and a bandage or two around my torso.

This wakes the others from trances, and Bankotsu is up at once, next to me, standing there quietly. "The real question was, what were you doing?"

"Nani? I was sitting there, watching the sunset. Thinking." I added to the conversation softly, not willing to recount the occurrences.

Bankotsu seems untrusting. "Thinking? Thinking was what made you faint and fall off a twenty foot tree?"

I say nothing.

Now I know what happened.

But why?

"I… I guess so."

He's unrelenting. "Oh really? So far from the shrine, ne? Why would you go up there? It's nothing but a piece of dirt worth kuso!" Raving now, I can easily picture him with foaming lips and entirely red eyes. It's scary how easy.

I shrink back into the scratchy covers.

"ZANMOTO BANKOTSU!" Jak thunders, "Be ashamed of yourself!" A vicious bickering ensues, and then Bankotsu falls silent, glaring at everything and everyone. I notice his gaze fall harsh in particular at the bedside table. A vase with flowers. A vase full of begonias and snapdragons lay there in the beaming sunlight, the multi-color petals seeming to laugh as they swayed in the wind. There was a thin crimson ribbon tied onto a small bunch of roses in the center. White and dried, yellow, and a rose leaf. There was a perfect, intimidating black one, in which something seemed strange.

'Hiten…' Was my first thought, upon setting eyes on the ribbon. I inched my hand towards it, tugging it loose to inhale the scent lingering on it. My eyes had unconsciously closed, and Bankotsu twitched.

"Who sent those?" He demands.

"Ignore him," Jak huffs, brushing back a flyaway. "He's just the jealous type of guy." I turn to him. There are purple triangles that look like snake fangs under his eyes, and he's wearing… a kimono? His hair is up in a feminine style. And now I know what's been missing.

I stare, rigid. "So, what's goin' on?"

Miroku slumps, inhaling deeply. "It's a long story."

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere soon?" He glances at me, and pokes Bankotsu, who growls and sits on the bed by my feet.

"We're not who you think we are." He begins, looking me straight in the eyes, earnest. Something pulls at my heart.

"Then… who…?"

"We're-"

"Sorry we took so long to find you!" Sango interrupts, elbowing Bankotsu hard. I'm so confused. Why won't they come out and say it? Am I that untrustworthy? "We were so worried…" She adds, softly and earnestly, hazel eyes swimming. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Kagome."

"…" I don't say anything. I don't really have anything to say. Even if I did, I'm not sure if the giant lump in my throat would let me. "Tell… me… what?"

"… I'm sorry." She repeats, sadly, like it tears at the fabric of her being to say that. I know she wants to say more, but doesn't. Or can't. Settling instead for hugging me tightly, like she never wants to let go, I can feel her shoulders quiver slightly.

"Don't mention it." I somehow say, the urge to be alone overwhelming. Anything, I'll say anything—just go away! "C-Could I have some alone time…?" I look at Jak. "Please, Jak?"

"Of course." Jak says, then stops. Quietly in a whisper he adds, "Jakotsu. My name is Jakotsu." I hide the sudden feeling of drained strength, slumping down flat on the bed, arms at my sides. I hear the door close gently, and then I can't stop. It's like a dam inside me has snapped, and the tears flow down my cheeks.

It's because of everything. Everything and nothing, that's my problem.

What with Jak being the elusive Jakotsu. How obvious it was, and I didn't see it. How my friends are hiding something. The new memory. Everything Kage says I should remember that I'm not. My eyes close, shutting off the tear ducts' production.

My fist is clenched, and I slowly unfurl it. The small cross. I bring it closer to my face, staring at it.

"_Say, what's your name?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I said, what's your name?"_

"_Oh." The little girl stared at the ground for a moment, before brightening. "Nagori Kage! Short for Nagori... Never mind! It's not important!" She smiles unabashedly._

_The boy laughs slightly at her sudden overwhelming spirit. "Nice to meet you. Are ya hungry?" A loud grumbling noise is heard, and she blushes. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on. We'll stop at the orphanage first."_

"_O-Okay." The little boy pulled her to her feet, grinning mischievously and brushing a strange or two of raven from his eyes. _

"_Let's go."_

I rub the bridge of my nose experimentally, sitting up slowly to stare at the flowers. Sighing, I tug at the crimson ribbon. It comes free, and I stare at it, gaze lingering longer than it should at the kanji on the back.

_Things are not always as they seem._

How ironically true. I laugh bitterly for a second, then stare off into the distance.

This place…

So repressing. I have to get out…

"Not yet." Kage commands smoothly, "Not yet."

And so, we wait.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

…

I am so bored that I have begun counting the cracks in the ceiling. My arm feels fine, and it itches via plaster. "Think." Kage says.

But I can't. This whole place is insane. There are men, not doctors either, outside in the halls. Patrolling, watching. It's more like a prison than a hospital. I've taken to staring at the ribbon, trying to remember.

No luck.

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

…

"Okay," I say calmly so as not to betray any emotion. "I'll see you later then." Sango looks at me for a moment, almost like she can tell something is wrong. Then it passes, the look on her face, that is, and she shakes her head slowly and waves energetically with her entire arm.

"We'll be back this afternoon, okay, Kagome?"

"Hai, Sango. It's Monday. What could I possibly need, other than something to do and my schoolwork?"

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Positive."

"SANGO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Miroku shouts, beckoning hastily from his convertible. "HURRY!"

"Sheesh." Sango mutters, giving me a maternal smile before darting out the door.

"Good." Kage grins coldly. "They're gone. We move."

I peel off the already cracked plaster, depositing it in the garbage. Thanks to Kage, our healing rate is accelerated. A lot. I open the hospital gown, peeling off the clean fabric bandages, where the sniper has hit me. I was lucky the doctors didn't mention it. Or did they? The bullets have already pushed themselves out a while ago, so maybe that's why they didn't mention it.

I check on them quickly, then snip the bandage with the scissors lying on the nightstand, re-wrapping them around myself, only on my breasts instead. "Done." I mutter, closing up the gown and tying the remaining bandage around it tightly, cinching it until it almost hurts.

Sighing, I take a last look around the room. I glance at the flowers. They shouldn't be left. I take them form the vase, drying them on the bed before tucking them inside the gown. Taking everything else that belonged to me with, I check the room once more.

Eyes softened, I flee.

I may be forgiven, but that doesn't mean I intend to stay. But where will we go?

To my surprise my own mind answers the question, not Kage.

Anywhere but here, it says, Anywhere.

(A/N: OOOOOOKAAAAY. Well, now that that's done, and it was okay, I can go work on updating something else. So… erm, not much to say really. Have a splendid 2006, maybe?)

Thanks to all who have reviewed. You are appreciated. I still haven't gotten my toll, but I'll be nice and update anyhow.

Vocab: (last section and this'll be up! YAY!)

Kage- shadow

Sazoshitara Hitokiri- once a boundless city of memory (is you put it all together)

Hai- yes

Oi- hey

Aniki- respectful term for 'elder brother'

Kami- god

Dokutoru- doctor

-sama- respectful add-on for places of nobility and those that you show great admiration, etc to

-san- add-on to a name, usually meaning Mr., Mrs., or Ms.

Arigatou- thank you (semi-informal)

Nani?- what?

-ne?- add-on to the end of a question, usually for emphasis (EX: Inuyasha sure loves his ramen, ne?) (Inuyasha: STOP USING ME AS AN EXAMPLE! (tears hair out))

Kuso- shit

And so this comes to a close.

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses.**

**Chapter Finished: 1-01-06 (WHOOT! 2006!)**

**Post: 1-01-06. Lucky you.**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (But you're still going to be pocky-starved for the duration of the next chapter. Heheh, who knows how long that'll be!)**


	8. hItOkIrI? a FaDeD mEmOrY…

**o.O.o.O **

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Hiten/Kagome/Bankotsu. I'll have polls up at the bottom in later chapters!**

**KxHxB. AU. Meet Kagome: serial man avoider slash klutz dancer. Meet Hiten: cold mercenary slash badass womanizing demon. Whoa, deja vu? One going in for the ultimate achievement, the other just trying to dance without getting punch dumped down her shirt. Each not noticing the world crashing and clashing around them, attractions brewing.**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inuyasha, or else all my stories would be weird branches off it. This story, idea, and writing is entirely mine, however.

(A/N: Whew! So much going on! Progress is inching, but hey, it's still progress! I've already revamped an entire two chapters of Kagome vs. Shikon High (now titled Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School!)… And so, I've returned to update, for lack of homework and activity to do. Besides, the simmering chemicals of thoughts about this chapter have been in my mind for soooooo long… Time to spill the toxicants and write it all down!

(Yeah… I know. Haven't been mentioning the whole dancing part to DANCE, DANCE, Koishii… Hopefully I can work it all back in with a vengeful twist in plot… You know… yank a few arms, tie Sess-san up in a room with the unfortunates obstructing me… THE USUAL EVILNESS! (No, I'm kidding.)

(And so it's pretty much with good news that I can smile and bestow upon you this chapter… And therefore, you can all safely and completely (Quote belongs to satsu, of course!)… FEAR MY LATENESS!

(So, presenting, Dance, Dance, Koishii. Part 8, already! Wow… we're finally JUST getting the whole thing started up… So, who brought the junk food (twitchy grin)?)

**Dance, Dance, Koishii**

**Part Eight; **

**hItOkIrI? a FaDeD mEmOrY…**

I halt my silent, sullen progress. I don't know why my own two feet have pulled me here. I'm hungry. Cold, tired, and most importantly, pensive. What am I leaving behind? I'm glad I left the hospital. I just hope I can find my way back…

I've been travelling… I left on Monday… towards twilight. It'sWednesday now. Evening already. That would be two days without food or conscious rest. Just alternating between trotting, walking, and running. I'm grateful that Kage has lent me stamina for the trip to nowhere.

All that lays here is a pile of barrenness. I see a speck on the horizon, breaking the dark, starry night in a jagged shape. I approach it cautiously. Nothing—no consequence, no reaction to me. I shrug, to tired for logic. 'Go ahead. It's deserted.' Kage says to me quietly, a pang of sadness touching her voice.

Sadness?

'They made sure of it.' Remorse now floods her veins, like a shattered dam.

They? So many questions fly in my mind, but common sense says listen to Kage. Has she been wrong? Probably, I reason… Shaking my head furiously, I advance with a resigned and dignified pace to recover.

As I get closer, I realize what it is…

A small, dark and snowy mountain… How curiously mysterious this place is, after all. I shade my eyes from the moon's sudden glare, and look up as far as my sharp eyes can perceive. 'There is a seki,' Kage mentions vaguely, tone aloof to disguise the strain in it. She stops, breathing slowly. I wonder what is in the seki… why does it matter? 'Find it. Find it for me, nanitozo. I'd like to see it… one more time.'

Now I am sure there is something in that seki. I will find it, regardless that she has asked me to anyway. There is something inside… beckoning to me…

"_Sazoshitara Hitenshokiri! Why are you filthy? And what is that THING? Get it out of my sight, whatever it is." A loud, boisterous woman shouts angrily, arms crossed over an ample bust, concealed in a checkered apron. The small girl's bottom lip quivers, whether in fright or indignation, the boy is unsure. The woman motions impatiently form her place in the doorway, and the muck-encrusted boy frowns, stepping in front of the timid girl._

"_Kage is NOT an it! How can you be so cruel?" He growls protectively, spitting venomously at her raised eyebrow of disapproval, "Rikoteki-san!" The girl is immersed in the backdrop behind the woman, what with its many dark and shadowed points. It seems like an impenetrable fortress to her, amazing and glamorous._

"_Rikoteki-sama." The woman corrects, sneering. "I run this hellhole, and in doing so feed you miserable little youkai brats. You sure as hell better respect me!" She bristles, glaring at the two as if they were scum accumulating on her doorstep. "SCRAM! Don't you dare track mud either! And get rid of that wretch!"_

"_IIE!" Hitokiri shouts in return, eager to defend his new fledgling. "She's mine! I'm taking care of her, and then we're going to find her aniki!" He didn't need to add the last part. He did it for her; to help her believe in the illusion. However, he told himself he wouldn't get caught up in it._

_The woman leered in disgust, before relenting with a roar, "FINE! See how you like STARVING!" And she wheeled around, marching through the doorway before slamming it. The echo ran through the short distance between them, magnifying in the darkness and large empty space, hurting all the much more than the initial words ever could. _

My eyes fly open, although I never had realized that they were ever even shut in the first place. It's begun to snow lightly. Now I'm even colder, and more and more anxious to reach the so-called seki. 'See anything?' Kage asks laboriously, drawling out her words with casual deliverance.

I say nothing, climbing and darting from boulder to boulder.

'Hnn. Fine, be difficult.' A moment later, she brings the silence to an end. 'So, remember anything yet?'

…

'Okay then. I'll retreat for now.' I smile. Just a little. I know she's not offended… right? 'It's about to get very cold.' She warns, before exiting.

Chikuso. She was right.

I feel like I'm in the frozen meat sections of the Tokyo Supermarket—no, worse! I AM the meat, poked and prodded by customers, the wind and the snow.

I shiver, rubbing my arms. Hospital gowns aren't ideal for this type of hiking. "N-Nanitozo…" I mouth, teeth chattering, "C-Come b-b-back…?"

'Hnn. Smart of you.' I can picture her smug little smirk. Infuriating. The heat returns, however, so I put up with the splendid mental image. 'Almost there…' She whispers, the corner of her mouth twitching. I've realized that only happens when she finds she's thinking sentimentally. 'Chikuso. I'm getting soft, if you can read me like some old book.' Kage mutters good-naturedly.

'There! Up ahead! Another forty feet.' She announces. I look up at last. I've been getting closer and closer to the semi-mountain, anticipating it all. I see it.

The seki.

The girl that was me was right to think it was like a fortress. It is. A brilliant color: such a shade of black as to shame the sky. I smile, inhaling deeply the scent of something long forgotten.

"_Gomen nasai… I never did like that stupid old hag." The boy apologized, left eye twitching in loathing. "Makes my blood boil that such a freak would manage our kind. Pity. I'll get her someday… I swear…"_

"_Hito-sama, it's not that bad…" The girl soothes, arm resting tentatively on his shoulder. "Not that bad…" She echoes, a faint smile appearing. "At least we have each other."_

_He looked suspicious._

"_Are you sure we even have that? I mean come on; I just picked you off the street like some riffraff…" Immediately the injured animal look of innocence made him regret saying anything at all in return. "Anou… Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, Nagori-sama!" He bowed repeatedly, although she could tell he didn't want to. "I say things without thinking…" _

"_A lot." The girl, now grinning mischievously finished for him. She stared at him intently._

"_Nani?" He asked bluntly, exhaling deeply and quickly, making a whooshing noise as he led her by the hand around the exterior. "We're going in my way." He explained, as she looked back at the door, confused. _

"_Oh… Why did that woman call you Hitenshokiri?"_

"_That's my name." He paused, a pained expression coming over his tanned and dirty face. "Don't ever call me that again, nanitozo? I hate my name. It brings it all back…"_

"_I understand." Kagome whispered, bangs shadowing her eyes. "I should leave. Aniki's probably waiting for me…" She trailed off, knowing what they were both thinking. "I'll find him! I swear I will!" She shouted, hot tears touching her eyes, threatening to spill from her lashes. _

"… " _Hitokiri said nothing, and both were grateful as they continued in undemanding silence. 'So she knows.' _

I feel something warm glide over my cheek, splashing onto my upturned palm, already waiting to catch it. A tear. I'm…

Crying.

I'm crying.

I haven't sobbed or bawled in a long, dry, and proud seven years.

Kage sighs. 'Save the emotion for later, will you?'

"I-I-I… CAN'T!" I manage, my words flying out in a rush as my violet-crimson eyes stream. My vision is blurry, and I trust Kage to find the sturdy rocks, because I can't seem to do that on my own. I haven't stopped moving, and the wind stings my cheeks as I continue my ascent.

'Where are you GOING?' She demands, impatient and on the verge of throwing an exasperated fit. 'The seki is that way!' For a moment all I see is her twitching and motioning right violently.

"I want to stand on the top of this thing. It must be a gorgeous view."

'IIE! I have to see the seki! Nanitozo!' Kage is snarling now, 'Listen to me! Something's not right—It's just too perfect! I want you to—'

"Look, I'll just be a second. I need some time alone, okay? Just a minute?" I plead fiercely, cutting into her order. I don't want to be a marionette any longer. For today, if not for forever. "This is too much emotion, right? So then stop adding to it!" Kage's slack jaw snaps shut and she turns away in my mind, muttering traitorous thoughts, vocalizing her distress.

'…Be careful…' She whispers to me, eyes glittering with concern, left lip twitching slightly. Sentimentality.

I nod, inwardly shrugging, and my body protests my brutal speed. I emerge.

The view is breathtaking. I can see the horizon, closer than ever before, sky and ocean merging together, the plains and land between them almost translucent. The clouds are wispy strokes from a painter's brush, the heaven his canvas. The earth is a textured mass, green in splotch, sandy in others.

The color of blood as well.

I smile, inhaling deeply and sharply to clear my cluttered mind.

'Finished?' Kage ruins the moment, jittery and alert.

"No." I say, my stomach in butterflies.

I feel it.

Kage was right.

This is too perfect.

Things don't happen like they do in the movies. Nothing is slow, recognizable.

It's all blurred. Like my muddled vision. Like the tears burning paths down my ivory face, leaving a trace of fire.

There is someone here. I'm not alone any more.

In a single heartbeat, there is a shadow in front of me. I know its name, know its face. Numbness ensues. A hand reaches out. To help me? No. It isn't true. My dream shatters, and the hand collides with my chest roughly, shoving me.

My eyes go wide with shock, my heart stopping. My breath catches in my throat, and a startled shriek never escapes me. The hand reaches out to catch me… grasping my throat tightly, bruising the soft flesh. I'm lost in his crimson eyes… His face is speeding forward. 'D-Don't!' Kage screams, 'Don't ki—' Too late. His lips crash down onto mine, cutting Kage off. Whether she meant kill, or kiss, I'll never know.

Warmth, tainted beauty, cold attraction; I feel it all. The lips draw away, and the hand releases its hold. I gasp breathlessly, flailing as I tip backwards. He watches, remorse only slightly flickering in his eyes. I fall at last, slamming into the rock, fingers snatching at the snow. I slide, finding a hold several feet down.

"DOUSHITE?" I shout into the wind, "Doushite!" I turn to the matter at hand. "Kage! Kage?" I whisper, wind knocked out of me, my foot slipping.

"Sayonara…" He whispers, eyes concealed, voice cracking.

My eyes widen. It's started a chain reaction.

My hands lose grip rapidly, and I veer over the side, Kage gone.

All I can think of is the scent of crisp mountain air, and those blood red eyes…

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

I jolt up, orbs wide, panting. "KAGE!" I scream. I freeze. I'm back… standing in the midst of an echoing hallway.

'Nani?' She answers grumpily, 'You woke me up. Go back to sleep. This is plain kuso.'

But I can't. I'm paralyzed in fear. Shock, too.

Am I losing my grip on reality?

… Again?

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

I open my orbs again. I didn't realize I'd closed them, nonetheless fallen asleep. It was a dreamless oblivion. 'Okay then.' Kage says, stretching out coiled muscles like a cat. 'Let's go check out the seki…' I nod, uncomprehending. 'Come on, what are you waiting for? It's abandoned. Just push aside the door.'

I nod again.

I stride up, and give a rough shove to the rotting wood. Nothing happens. 'Use your shoulder, Kagome-baka.' Kage says it as though it's common sense. I shrug, and do as she says, stumbling and tripping into the midst of the hall.

The door has fallen with a great boom, echoing throughout the halls. I gape at it.

_Blood…_

_Is everywhere…_

_On the walls, splattered onto the ceilings, driven across the floors, dripping down the stairs, concealing the chandelier… Slowly, a figure emerges from the crimson. 'Oh… so you're the only one left… Pity. The first to die were the luckiest.' A slow, tainted smirk spreads like poison over its face. 'Hai… Soon there will be none.'_

**(A/N: Well, it MAY be short, but it holds a lot of potential for the plot. And, no, I haven't thrown the dancing back in yet… You know what? I think I'm going to continue this. Just for the heck of it.)**

…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**…**

"Oi… Kagome-san…" A gentle voice startles me from my reverie, and I lurch up from my current position. Which happens to be… lying on a comfortable beige micro-fiber suede couch? A face leans in close to mine, a concerned expression plain as day. A hand calmly moves to my brow, checking the temperature. I shiver.

It's cold.

"You have a fever." The individual states softly, smoothing my hair back from my ashy face. "Can you remember anything?" I try to focus, but I can't. "Do you recall my name?" I don't want to believe it. I can't. But my traitorous heart knows otherwise.

I know his face… fiery obsidian-purple eyes… shoulder length raven hair left loose… familiar snake fang markings under the prominent eyes… I am sure, now.

"Jak…otsu." I reply quietly, mind and heart racing a million miles per minute. "Where am I?"

His face falters, those pretty violet-kohl eyes wavering in confusion. "Don't you remember? It's Sunday night. A week since the facility lost all contact..." Then he halted his words, eyes melting with sympathy. "Of course you don't remember. Don't fret, all will be well."

Then his orbs steel, like the forbidding mountain I last recalled. "You shouldn't have pulled a stunt like that." His voice is reprimanding, his tone stern and, in its own way, dismal. He shakes his head, tugging the cuddle-worthy fleece comforter higher, tucking it under my chin, and around me. "Signing yourself out of the hospital… thought you were smarter than that. You have a streak of bad timing in you, you know? There was a blizzard, right after you left."

"NANI?" I ask incredulously. Then I regret shouting so loudly, as my sore throat slinks up to me. I reach to rub at the area, but Jakotsu beats me to it. He's already there, rubbing soothing circles. I notice something. There is a very faint ring of bruises there. I blink. So… was the episode on the cliff reality?

"How… How did I get here? Where… is here?"

"You are at my seki. It's not much, but it's better than outside." He beckons to an iced-over bay window. "Anyhow…" His eyes narrow. "You are extremely lucky to be found by a nice guy."

"W… Who?"

"I don't know. He never said his name. You might know him, might not." Jakotsu clears his throat. "One minute he was there, knocking on my door. The next, he hands you over, relinquishing his bridal-style grip." A little blush works its way to my cheeks. "And after that…" Jakotsu gestures wildly, smiling, "POOF! Sayonara."

My good humor vanishes at his last word.

It comes back to me. "C-Could I have… some lemon iced tea? If it's no trouble, that is…"

"No problem at all." Jakotsu stands, dusting off the seat of his pants, before admonishing, "No iced for you. It's cold enough already."

I roll my eyes, and grin sheepishly, before waiting for him to turn aside to his renovated kitchen. "Kage," I hiss, "Kage?" There is no reply. I begin to worry. "Kage?" I whisper, a hint of panic touching my voice. "KAGE?" I feel a burning sensation at the place just above my collarbone. It stings like hell. I move one hand up to grasp it, the pain eventually subsiding.

I have no further time to investigate, as he returns. That was sudden. As if sensing my interest, he mutters, "Already had the hot water going." He helps me sit up, holding the mug steady as I drain it all in three deranged gulps. "Better?" I nod appreciatively, feeling too strongly for words.

After everything I've done and said to him…

He still nurses me, like this. A smile twitches at my lips, before a thought disturbs me.

I never signed myself out. I just left.

So who…?

"Jakotsu?" He seems shocked by the use of his full name, and how casually it rolls off my tongue.

"Hai, Kagome-san?"

"First—drop the formal." I pout, attempting to reach over and poke him. I fail, and he grabs my hand, a small flush visible as he lets it drop back onto the duvet. "And second… what name did I use to 'sign out'?" I wiggle my fingers to create quotation marks.

He looks at me suspiciously, before slowly answering me. "This isn't a trick question, right? You won't lie, and say you didn't sign out for yourself, right?" I just look him firmly in the eyes, resolute. "Very well, then." He takes a deep breath.

"Sazoshitara Hitenshokiri."

**(A/N:** Okay. Now the wait of the readers is better attributed for, right? Anyhow, I felt like this was a much more suspenseful place to leave you hanging at… You know, incite your wrath and furious poking. (shrugs) Well, sorry for delays in an update, but here it is! I've left you a lot to think about, though. Food for thought.

Hnn… that's really about all, I guess. Other than to have an awesome February, while I plan my possibly CARRIBEAN CRUISE VACATION! (insert evil laugh) Of course, it might not go through… and even so, I'm going with my parents… But COME ON! (cheers with muses) If it DOES succeed, expect slowness in late March.

**Vocabulary;**

Koishii- beloved

-san- suffix to name, usually indicating Mr., Ms., or Mrs. (Ex: Kagome-san.)

Seki- house, home, mansion

Nanitozo- please

-sama- respectful suffix to a name, usually meaning nobility, great admiration, et cetera

Youkai- demon

Aniki- respectful term for 'elder brother'

Chikuso- damn

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry, apology (formal?)

Anou…- well…, erm…, er…, ah… (those awkward moment words we all know so well)

Nani?- what?

Doushite?- why?

Kuso- shit

Baka- idiot

Hai- yes

Oi- hey

**Story Notes:**

Yep, there's definitely a story behind that house. You'll just have to wait and see. Ah, that's READ.

What's the deal with these weird things happening to Kagome?

Can you figure out what's reality and what's not? Good luck. The last little addition ought to help you out. Unless it confuses you more. (grins)

Any good guesses on what's going on? What's to happen? Heh. (crosses arms and murmurs to muses about plot)

Forgive (and please forget) any errors you come across, unless it's major. Then please notify me.

**And so this comes to a close.**

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and Sess-san.**

**Chapter Finished: 2.20.06. (Hey… I updated Higurashi Kaogme-san, No Need for High School, didn't I? Twice. This is pretty close to one such update.)**

**Post: 2.21.06. Unfortunate delays, due to site error.**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (But I'm still gonna let Sess-san sniff out your candy mountains.)**


End file.
